S-soy una estudiante, S-sasuke-sensei!
by Da-chan.94
Summary: Sasuke, con 28 años, ingresa en otoño a un instituto como docente y es asignado al curso donde hay un grave caso de bullying... una jovencita becada es atormentada por los niños ricos. "Relación estrictamente laboral" se le dice tanto a maestros como a estudiantes, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando un maestro y su estudiante pasan demasiado tiempo juntos? SasuHina.
1. Sólo quiero protegerla!

_**Da-chan: **Yo recomiendo que este fic lo lean **SÓLO** los fan de Sasuke y Hinata... pues, si eres fan de Sakura pues... solo recibiré comentarios negativos._ D=  
><em>Por eso aviso antes de leer... NO RECOMENDADO PARA FANS DE SAKURA! repito: "NO FANS DE SAKURA"<em> (o.O)

Los FANS-EXTREMOS del SasuHina... léanlo LEANLOOOO ... yo sé que les facinará! \(*o*)/

_**Disclaimer:** Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y MASASHI-TAN LO SAPBEE! ... es el kami-sama de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden por ende es el dueño de los personajes!  
>La historia es mía! ... y espero les encante! ;)<em>

* * *

><p>El sol se ocultaba para darle paso a la luna.<p>

((Y-ya no s-soporto más!)) gotas cálidas rodaban por las mejillas de un jovencita de cabello negroazulado, que estaba detrás de un árbol en la parte más lejana del Instituto ((Padre... madre... En serio m-me esfuerzo!)) sus sollozos llegaron a los oídos de una persona que pasaba por el lugar ((Yo... yo no sé... n-no sé qué hacer... p-padre!)) hojas en tonos café, amarillo y rojo cubrían el patio, los sollozos se vuelven más tristes y a cada paso se escuchaba más bajo, como si ella no quisiera que nadie la escuchara.

— Oye? — una voz masculina y fría provino desde su espalda; ella no quería levantar la mirada. Temía que fueran ellos de nuevo. La muchacha de piel blanca y tersa se levanta rápidamente y, con la cabeza agachada, corrió hacia el otro extremo; donde no había nadie.

Una mano masculina sujeta la suya — P-por favor... n-no me lastimes... — susurraba entre sollozos la delicada señorita. El hombre la obsevó con atención: ella estaba mojada y tenía cáscaras de huevo, mayonesa, pedazos de papelitos picados, virutas de lápices y demás basura sobre su unifome, era evidente el olor. Soltó a la joven...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>

Una sensación suave y cálida llegó en su espalda y cuando volteó, aún con la mirada en el suelo de hojas, el extraño hombre la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ella se sonrojó y sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados.

— Usar el uniforme húmedo en esta época del año es peligroso, lo sabes? — la voz seguía teniendo frialdad, pero de alguna extraña manera eso la reconfortó; aún sollozaba y corrían lágrimas por su rostro.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de aquel sujeto. No lo conocía, ni él a ella.

— Tal vez no sea correcto, pero... — él la abrazó un poco más fuerte, ella abrió sus ojos — puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Con esa simple frase los ojos aperlados de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, rodeo tímidamente al hombre y sumergió su rostro en el pecho del mismo; liberando toda la tristeza que tenía dentro de sí...

Ella no era una chica problemática, todo lo contrario, era casi invisible desde el primer día de clases... el instituto y sus compañeros la convirtieron en la mujer de ese momento, una chica de 16 que huía de todos y que, no deseaba vivir... no así...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Hey, Hyuga! — ella voltea, sabiendo dentro de sí que no le esperaba nada bueno — Dónde crees que vas? — una voz irritante y chillóna se escuchó en todo el pasillo._  
><em>— P-pues... — susurró<em>  
><em>— No me digas que se te olvidó hacer mis tareas? — levanta una ceja y mira a Hinata con desprecio.<em>  
><em>— N-no... — sujetó con fuerza unos libros que llevaba consigo, agachó su mirada, no quería mirar a la "reina" del colegio... empeoraría la situación más de lo que ya estaba — ... p-pero tengo q-que... — todo su cuerpo temblaba — ... t-tengo que... e-e-estudiar... — susurros y murmullos era lo que salía de la boca de la jovencita.<em>  
><em>Un risa finjida y malévola se escuchó por parte de la "reina" y detrás de esa repudiante muchacha se escuchaban risillas; sus seguidoras.<em>  
><em>Estudiantes pasaban por al lado de las cinco, unos miraban de reojo, otros los cerraban, hay quienes evitaban pasar por allí.<em>

_¿Era un colegio femenino?_

_No._

_Los hombres poco interés veían en ayudar a aquella gentuza que entró; pues, una becada era el peor desprestigio para la academia. Así que para ellos era mejor que la "reina" se encargase de ese asunto._

_— Dices que quieres estudiar? — la risa paró de golpe — Necesitarás estar fresca y comer algo, no lo creen chicas?! — mira de perfil a sus indignantes acompañantes que sólo buscaban la aprobación de la señorita más acaudalada de la ciudad — Yo me baño y luego como algo para que mi cerebro trabaje mejor... así que..._

_Detrás de Hinata llegó un hombre, si es que se le puede decir así, y le vació un cubo de agua encima._  
><em>Hinata no se sorprendió.<em>  
><em>Dos de las acompañantes se acercaron por delante y le lanzaron basura.<em>  
><em>La Hyuga apretaba sus libros con fuerza.<em>

_La campana suena._

_— Tu trapeas y barres, oíste. — la reina del instituto camina hacia ella y le susurra — La proxima vez que me respondas... te irá peor!._  
><em>Con esas intimidadoras palabras la chiquilla se agachó en el lugar vacio y comenzó a llorar. Llanto que retumbaba en el pasillo de la soledad... llanto que sólo ella escuchaba... lanto que empequeñecía a cada segundo su alegría.<em>

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Luego de desahogar toda la tristeza y frustración, toda la rabia y la autocompación... Ella estaba sollozando ((su cuerpo... es tan... cálido...))  
>— Es mejor que regreses a tu habitación. — sorpresivamente él es quien la aleja de su pecho; ella abre los ojos por la repentina acción.<br>—Etto... Y-ya es de... noche?! — el manto oscuro y las luciérnagas se encontraban en el cielo, habían llegado en el momento en que ella eliminaba todos los sentimientos que la apesumbraban (( ... eh?))  
>El hombre ya no estaba delante de ella.<p>

Había desaparecido.

— L-la campana! — el sonido característico indicaba hora de estar en los dormitorios. Ella tomó los libros del suelo y corrió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron en señal de saludo y respeto para el docente que ingresaba al salón, el delegado indica a la clases que tome asiento: — Buenos días jóvenes... — expresa la rectora Tsunade — Él será el reemplazó de la Maestra Kurenai. — el hombre da un paso al frente.  
>—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto con todos. — una voz familiar, tono frío... Hinata dejó de mirar por la ventana y fijó sus ojos en la persona que se presentaba.<p>

((S-será él?)) la Hyuga lo observó por un instante, hasta que Sasuke dirigió sus ojos a la chica; ella bajó la mirada y se ruborizó levemente, casi imperceptible ((N-no creo...)) se escucaban murmullos, las mujeres hablaban de lo apuesto que se veía y los hombres se molestaban por su apariencia de galán del hielo ((M-mejor no me... ha-hago la idea equi-...!)) Hinata levanta la mirada un instante y la vuelve a bajar, mientras su rostro se ruboriza; él aún la miraba.

Tsunade se retiró y cerró la puerta, a lo que una voz de mujer se escuchó: — Qué edad tiene, sensei? — los murmullos cesaron.  
>— Tengo 28 — responde, con su actitud fría mientras toma y abre un cuadernillo; la misma voz vuelve a decir — Parece de nuestra edad! — a lo que los estudiantes ríen y se burlan pícaramente de la muchacha que lo dijo.<br>Otra joven curiosa pregunta: — Tiene familia? — a lo que el sensei replica — Sí, un hermano mayor. **—** una tercera chica es más indiscreta — No sensei! Lo que queremos saber es si usted tiene esposa e hijos! — la compañera de su derecha le expresó en murmullos que eso fue irrespetuoso.

— No... — con esas palabras mira a la ojiperla.

Hinata no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía, por ello decide mirar sus manos sobre el escritorio, moviéndolas nerviosamente, sabiendo que alguien la miraba... sabiendo que él la miraba.  
>— Ya conocen un poco de mí. Es momento de conocer a mis estudiantes. — él toma asiento detrás de su escritorio — Seré su docente hasta finales de año escolar. Quiero saber su nombre, edad y su participan en algún club. — con esas indicaciónes la primera persona en ponerse de pie fue...<br>— Mucho gusto sensei — dice coqueteando un poco — me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 16, soy presidenta del consejo estudiantil y participo en el club de primeros auxilios... — continúa vanagloriandose — mi padre es dueño de Empresas Konoha y soy la ahijada de la rectora... — antes de que siguiera, Sasuke se levanta y dando un suspiro habla de forma calmada, y fría.

— Señorita Haruno...  
>— Sí sensei! — expresa emocionada la estudiante.<br>— Me gusta que hablen en mis clases, pero sólo lo necesario; así que escuche bien la orden. La proxima vez que le pida su biografía será un gusto escucharla... — mirando a los estudiantes tal y como cuando entró, pero su aura era algo negativa y tenebrosa — ... y va para todos en el salón. — Uchiha vuelve a sentarse y su aura cambia a tranquila — Prosigan.

Sakura se sienta en su puesto mientras las miradas de los compañeros se clavaban en su mente ((Me humilló!)) ella voltéa ante los ojos inquisidores ((Qué miran!)) los compañeros vuelven a la normalidad, ella muerde su labio inferior ((Pero me las pagarás... se-n-se-i!)) una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba interiormente en la conciencia de la "reina del Instituto"

Llegando así a la última estudiante del salón... comenzaron los murmullos; Hinata se levanta: — Y-yo me llamo... H-hinta Hyuga... — palabras que se las llevaba el viento. Sasuke manifiesta — Escucho más los murmullos de sus compañeros que su voz. Eleve el tono se voz y expreses con seguridad.

— M-me llamo Hinata H-hyuga! — no era tan bajo como antes, pero...

— Déjela, ella es así... — articuló una voz masculina y otra voz cometió el error de decir _"es lenta"._ Sasuke se levantó del asiento y se paró delante del escritorio: — Quién fue? — todos quedaron pasmados por al pregunta, ellos no sabían a qué se refería — Dejaré en claro las cosas, muchachos... — se cruza de brazos y el aura negativa inundaba el salón lenta y opresivamente — Puedo ser paciente, pero no permisivo. Quien se expresó de esa manera con la joven que se levante del asiento y se disculpe, caso contrario habrá sanciones.  
>Nadie decía nada, nadie miraba a la ojiperla. Pero ella sabía que, aunque no había hecho nada, recibiría un castigo más tarde.<p>

Las piernas de la Hyuga empezaron a temblar.

— Nadie? — miró a la chica de cabello rosa — Haruno, queda a cargo del salón, voy por la rectora. Con su actitul altiva y arrogante le responde — Será inútil.  
>— Qué?<br>— Lo que escuchó, sensei. — él se acerca a la señorita, ella se levanta — Aquí nadie la defiende, y no creo que sea la excepción.  
>— Por qué lo dice Haruno? — actitud fría como el hielo. La actitud de la presidenta del consejo estudaintil empezaba amolestarle.<br>— Pues, ella es un simple becada en esta prestigiosa academia...  
>— Eso es motivo para lastimarla?<br>— Aqui nadie la lastima; ella debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, así de simple — una sonrisa de total hipocresía se vislumbraba en el rostro de Sakura.

((Ella debe de controlar todo en esta academia.)) piensa Sasuke mientras regresa a su escritorio ((Si realmente la tratan como la vi ayer...)) se apoya en la parte delantera de la mesa ((... no será bueno dejarla sola.)) se cruza de brazos. Haruno se sienta, creyendo que ganó la batalla.

Los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar.

— Haruno, párese. — la pelirosa obedece — Ahora mire a la señorita Hyuga y discúlpese.  
>— Qué?<br>— Lo que escuchó... — haciendo énfasis a las mismas palabras que ella había dicho no hace mucho. — Qué espera?  
>— No lo haré! — la clase estaba atónita, pero ellos sabían que la del poder era ella, la que manejaba todo era Sakura.<br>— Y-yo... — la chica de cabello negroazulado empezó a hablar, Hinata no quería decir nada, ni siquiera respirar, pero... si no se involucraba. Ella pagaría los platos rotos — ... l-lo si-sien...  
>— Basta! — eleva un poco el tono de voz — La disculpa debe proceder de la señorita Haruno.<br>— P-pero...  
>En ese instante de tensión la campana suena. Era momento de almorzar.<p>

Todos estaban quietos y muy callados.

Era la primera vez que un profesor no se apegaba al sistema de Sakura Haruno.  
>— Pueden retirarse todos... — palabras llenas de frustración. La primera penúltima estudiante en retirarse fue Sakura, Sasuke le replica — No crea que esto quedará así... Haruno. — a lo que la pelirrosa bufa y se retira, emanando un aura explosiva.<br>Sasuke recogía sus libros y se percata de que Hinata aún permanecía de pie, al final del salón.  
>— Por qué sigue allí, Hyuga?<br>— N-no... ((... si salgo me ira mal!)) — sus ojos se cierran con fuerza.

Sasuke revisa los pasillos, no había ningún estudiante. Él se acerca a la indefensa chica y, a simple vista, se da cuenta que está temblando.  
>— Ella te hizo lo de ayer, cierto? — Hinata asiente tímidamnete. El rostro del Uchiha se suaviza.<br>— Tienes hambre? — pregunta el pelinegro de manera informal — Ven, compartiremos el mío. — la ojiperla se sorprende ante la confianza con la que se expresa.

((S-su tono de voz...)) ella se acerca lentamente al escritorio donde Sasuke estaba sacando de su maletín unas tarrinas de bento ((... es tan frío y ronco, p-pero...)) ella toma asiento delante del escritorio, él le pasa un bento ((... no me m-molesta. De hecho...)) ella lo abre y observa con qué delicadeza y buen gusto ha sido decorado el contenido, sus ojos comienzan a brillar ((... sus palabras, su tono de voz...)) él le sirve un poco de té y le ofrece unos palillos, el rostro de Sasuke se veía menos tenso, casi amable ((... me reconfortan.)) Hinata podía apreciar una ligera felicidad en el rostro de sus sensei.

Hinata prueba el bento.

— Y?  
>— Está delicioso! — una sonrisa que demostraba alegría, sincera y verdadera alegría.<br>— Tienes una linda sonrisa, Hinata — la chica se sonroja y luego de tragar el bocado, lo que le costó un poco por lo que dijo Sasuke, ella le recalca — N-no cree que está s-siendo algo...  
>— Atrevido? — levanta una ceja — Aquí somos simples personas, Hinata.<br>— P-pero...  
>— Si realmente te incomoda puedo llamarte Hyuga y tratarte de <em>usted<em>. Te gustaría?  
>— N-no lo sé...<br>— Mira, si quieres puedes tutearme también, así estaremos a mano. — la ojiperla lo miró indecisa y avergonzada — Vamos, yo no muerdo!  
>— S-sasu...ke... k-kun? — su rostro se volvió más rojo que antes.<br>— Ves. Te dolió pronunciar mi nombre?  
>— N-no... — una sonrisa cálida se creó en el interior del sensei.<p>

Continuaron almorzando; el Uchiha empieza la conversación.

— La siguiente hora es de clubes... no escuché en cual estás.  
>— Pues... no pertenezco a... a n-ninguno...<br>— Acaso no te gusta nada?  
>— M-me gusta leer... y las plantas...<br>— Estoy enterado que hay clubes para ello.  
>— N-no tengo permitido i-ingresar a un club... — Sasuke la observaba como ella jugaba con unas arvejitas en el plato. Él sabía que eso era a causa de la intervención de una muchacha millonaria de cabello rosa.<p>

— Desde cuando te tratan así?  
>— Desde que entré... es mi... p-primer año aquí...<br>— Ya veo... Cómo obtubiste una beca en este lugar?  
>— S-soy hija a-adoptiva del ex-socio de la rectora... — Sasuke levanta ambas cejas — M-mi padre es Jiraiya-san.<br>— Vaya, vaya. Eso me sorprendió... — llegan recuerdos de hace un año a la mente deSasuke — Pero... tenía entendido que Jiraiya estaba enfermo.  
>— Sí... él... falleció... — el rostro de la ojiperla se llenó de tristeza — ... hace unos meses...<br>— Lo... lamento, Hinata.

((Otra vez?)) la campana sonó y era momento de clubes ((Por qué quiero...)) se escuchó correr un par de chicos enérgicos por el pasillo, pero no entraron ((... abrazarla?)) ella estaba temblando como al comienzo ((Quiero cuidarla...)) Sasuke se levanta de su silla y ella no se da cuenta ((... no quiero verla llorar...)) se para frente a ella y toma su brazo ((Mi pecho se oprime...)) la jala hacia él y la abraza con fuerza y ternura ((... me cuesta respirar...)) ella se sorprende por lo que Sasuke hace ((... me duele verla sufrir.)) pero Hinata no mostró resistencia a la muestra de cariño.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— S-s-sensei?  
>— Llamame Sasuke.<br>— S-sasu... ke... kun... — el Uchiha sonríe, ella no lo ve por estar recostada en su pecho — N-no cree que... que...  
>El timbre había vuelto a dar alarma... los clubes habían concluído y era momento de regresar a los dormiorios.<br>— Ah... perdón.

Ella estaba algo ruborizada.

— P-por cierto... s-sensei... — Sasuke suspiró al escuchar esa palabra de nuevo — ... ayer dejó su chaqueta... c-cuando me la prestó p-para cubrirme.  
>— Oh... me olvidé por completo de ello. Me la das mañana.<br>— Es que... s-si alguien me ve... a-acercándome a...  
>— Te harán algo. — ella confirma — En tal caso iré por él antes del toque de queda. Cuídate Hinata.<br>Con esas palabras la dejó en el salón y se retiró a su dormitorio.

— Irá a mi... d-d-dormitorio?! — su rostro enrojeció.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Las instalaciones de aquella academia eran enormes, no por nada era el mejor colegio para hijos de millonarios en el país. De los dormitorios de estudiantes a los salones de clase había un tramo de arboleda que era hermoso en cualquier época del año.

La luna y las estrellas estaban en lo alto.

Hinata se había quedado en los salones para hacer limpieza. No le tocaba a ella... pero tenía... debía hacerlo.  
>— Hinata... — una voz chillona llena de odio — Es hora de saldar cuentas! — de los arbustos se acercaron dos chicos. Sus libros calleron al suelo.<br>— Eh?! N-no... p-por favor! — la sujetaron de ambos brazos.  
>— Todo es culpa tuya, Hinata — expresó con fastidio y rencor — Crees que no me di cuenta como veías al nuevo maestro?<br>— P-pero yo... — uno de los chicos le cubrió la boca con un trapo ((P-por favor... n-n-no!)) sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de desesperación.  
>Una señal por parte de la pelirosa y los dos muchachos se la llevaron fuera del camino. Mientras se alejaban de la pelirosa se escucha: — Eso es lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo!<p>

((No... n-no hice nada...)) la noche era silenciosa y más oscura de lo normal ((Desde el comienzo...)) las cigarras cantaban bajo ((... he sido l-lo más...)) en las copas de los árboles se escuchaba el trinar de unas pocas aves despiertas ((... invisible q-que puedo ser...)) el viento soplaba despacio, como una delicada brisa ((... no le importo a n-nadie...)) los ojos de Hinata estaban cerrados con fuerza ((Q-que alguien me a-ayude...)) los seguidores de la pelirosa comenzaron a rasgar la ropa de la indefesa chica ((NOOO... p-por favor...)) gritos desesperados que se perdían de la inmensidad del bosque ((S-sen... sei...)) una silueta aparece detrás de uno de los estudiantes ((SASUKEEEE!))

— Agh! — ambos estudiantes caen al suelo, un golpe en el estómago de cada uno. Hinata sentia que caía...

Pero nunca tocó el suelo.

Unos brazos fuertes y musculosos la atraparon, siente un calor familiar; abre los ojos.  
>— S-sen... sei... — susurra delicada y felizmente; la luz de la luna iluminaba el contorno de Sasuke, quien la sostiene como una princesa.<br>— Llegé a tiempo... — susurró él.  
>— Eh? — él la sacó del bosque y llegaron al camino. La baja delicadamente, como si fuera un delicado jarrón. — G-gracias...<br>— Deberías cubrirte. — sugiere el sensei, ella no comprende y lo mira confundida, él cierra sus ojos y voltea su cabeza para un costado, señala su pecho un par de veces para luego señalarla a ella. Ella mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que la blusa estaba rasgada y se veía su brasier.

Su rostro se enrojeció completamente y sus ojos no daban más de abiertos.

— Usa esto... — sobre su cabeza cae un sobretodo marrón.  
>— ((Tiene un olor dulce...)) — Hinata se ruboriza, pero de todas formas se cubre con él. Sasuke recoge los libros del suelo — C-cómo me e-encontró?<br>— Ven, te lo contaré por el camino.  
>— Y-yo puedo llevar mis... — Hinata quiso sostener su material escolar pero no pudo, el sensei no se lo permitió y comenzó a caminar.<p>

Ella iba unos pasos detrás ((Su espalda es... amplia...)) mirando a Sasuke y cómo la luz de luna lo iluminaba ((Su cabello brilla a... a pesar de ser negro...)) una suave brisa hacía bailar las hojas de otoño que cubrían el camino ((Su abrigo...)) lleva las mangas del abrigo hacia su nariz ((... no es perfume...)) se apreciaban unas pocas luciérnagas entre los árboles ((... huele a chocolate... y café...)) una sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de la jovencita.

— Hinata?  
>— Eh?! — da un pequeño brico y sale de sus pensamientos — S-si?<br>— Querías que te cuente, no?  
>— Ah... s-sí!<br>— Te dije que iria a tu dormitorio por mi primer abrigo... — ella asiente — ... el único pasaje a la residencia de estudiantes es por aqui... vi estos libros tirados en el suelo... — Sasuke se detuvo y volteó; tomó la mano de la muchacha y continuó caminado.  
>— S-sensei, p-por fav-<br>— Supe que eras tú. — él la interrumpe, ella se queda callada — Escuché unos quejidos entre el bosque... — da un suspiro de alivio — Ya no te volveré a dejar sola...

Hinata mira la parte trasera de su cabeza y sus mejillas toman un tierno color carmín. Su mano libre cubre su boca y ella susurra con una sonrisa y una felicidad que no cabía en su pecho — Gracias... Sasuke...

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Al día siguiente la pelirosa quiso conversar con los canallas que había contratado para lastimar a Hinata; ninguno de ellos le daba la cara. Se escondían de Sakura.

— Sakura-sama... — una de las amigas falderas se acerca a ella y susurra en el oído. Los ojos de la pelirosa casi salen de sus órbitas y una vena se marcó en su frente...

— Esa Huyga... cree que me quitará a Sasuke! — Sakura se había encaprichado con el nuevo maestro... no lo había hecho con nadie antes. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, y el Uchiha no sería su excepción.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Han pasado dos meses desde que Uchiha es el nuevo maestro. Todo ese tiempo él y Hinata no se alejaban... o más bien, Sasuke no quería dejar sola a la Hyuga en ningún momento. Rumores mal intencionados comenzaron a circular...

— Uchiha-san? — la voz de Tsunade mientras él llegaba al salón de profesores — necesito hablar seriamente con usted. — Sasuke guarda su material en el maletín — después de clases lo espero aquí — Sasuke asiente sin decir nada más... Él sabía para lo que era.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura sabía que por más que ella mandara en la institución, no podía lastimar a un maestro, pero a un estudiante...  
>Por ello, cuando sonó la campana para retirarse a los dormitorios Sakura y sus más fieles seguidores, hombres y mujeres, se quedaron en el salón.<p>

— Hinata, Hinata, Hinata... — replica con fastidio — así que estás saliendo con el sensei por protección...  
>— Q-qué?! — Hinata estaba sorprendida por las palabras y quería negar todo... pero ella había recibido tanto maltrato psicológico de sus compañeros que ni un solo quejido salió de sus labios.<br>— Puede que Sasuke no lo demuestre, pero está loco por mí!  
>— ((Q-qué? E-eso es mentira...)) — piensa la pelinegra mientras abraza su portafolio y se queda sentada en la silla.<br>— Él pasa contigo porque busca sólo una cosa! — y dicho eso se lanza sobre la Hyuga y manosea sus exhuberantes pechos a lo que la ojiperla reacciona y la empuja. Ya que a ninguna chica le gusta que alguien, sea hombre o mujer, toque sus partes privadas.  
>Hinata quedó petrificada por lo que había hecho inconcientemente; sus manos empezaron a temblar.<p>

Sakura en el suelo vocifera.

— Como te atreves! — y la mirada de Haruno se tornó oscura, llena de ira. Se levanta del suelo y limpia su uniforme — Ustedes dos! — señalando a dos muchachos de tercero — Sujétenla!  
>Hinata nunca había pertenecido a ningún grupo de deportes, pero era ágil. Se escabulló entre ambos chicos y salió corriendo del salón; muy asustada corrió lo más que pudo. Ella sabía que no le iría nad bien.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Sasuke-san, usted sabe que las relaciones entre estudiante y maestro están prohibidas. — Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente a al rectora en la sala de profesores.  
>— Lo sé.<br>— Entonces por qué varios alumnos lo han visto con la estudiante Hyuga. Pasa demasiado tiempo con esa jovencita.  
>— La cuido, eso es todo.<br>— Los estudiantes se cuidan solos.  
>— Por lo que he visto se lastiman entre ellos. O acaso no se da cuenta de cómo la tratan.<br>— Qué insinúa. — Uchiha lleva su mano a la frente y soba sus cienes.  
>— Me refiero a que deja que maltraten a esa pobre chica, por el simple hecho de ser becada. — Tsunade se molesta y golpea el escritorio.<br>— Usted no es quién para cuestionar mis métodos para manejar esta academia.  
>— Por lo que veo, usted no controla esta academia. — esas palabras la enojaron más.<br>— No tiente su suerte. Aún tengo la potestad para expulsarlo! — Sasuke se quedó callado, no podía contradecirla. Después de todo Tsunade seguía siendo la rectora de la institución y si él se iba... ¿quién la protegería?  
>— ¿Me puedo retirar?<br>— Si. — mirando al Uchiha hasta que cerró la puerta.

Fue al salón de clases.

Había quedado de estar cerca de la Hyuga en todo momento y eso implicaba llevarla hasta su dormitorio, donde nadie le hacía daño porque ella tenía seguridad doble; Hinata había adecuado la habitación por sí misma.  
>Cuando Sasuke abre la puerta y ve los libros y la mochila de la pelinegra supo que la llamada de la rectora fue una jugarreta para alejarlo de la muchacha.<p>

¿Dónde buscarla? ¿!DONDE!?

Sasuke salió corriendo, dejando caer el maletín y su abrigo al suelo.

Fue al bosque, después de todo allí fue donde casi la violan a la chica. Pero cuando llegó no escuchó nada y con el sol ocultándose a cada segundo la desesperación e impotencia llenaban su alma. Fue a la residencia donde ella dormía; no estaba.

La luna y las estrellas se podían apreciar con toda claridad. Era invierno y una delicada nevada comenzó a caer sobre la región.  
>Sasuke buscó por todo lugar... sin éxito de hallarla. Regresó al salón por las pertenencias de ambos.<br>Las tomó y se fue a su habitación.  
>Fue en aquel instante que un lugar en específico llegó a su mente y corrió allí a más no poder.<p>

— HINATA! — grita el sensei.

Un cuerpo cubierto con algo de nieve se podía ver detrás de un árbol ((Por qué la dejé sola!?)) Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo con la ropa sucia de lodo ((Debí estar con ella!)) Sasuke se acerca y cae de rodillas al lado de la delicada flor ((Me iré de aquí...)) el rostro de la Hyuga estaba golpeado y salía sangre de su nariz ((... con ella!)) su cuerpo tenía moretones.

Sasuke sostuvo entre sus brazos al ángel y la llevó a su habitación.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

— Mmmnn... mmngh... — Hinata abre sus ojos y un aroma dulce llega a su nariz — Eh? Q-qué hago aquí?

— Así que ya despertaste... ((Que alivio...)) — Sasuke estaba sentado cerca de una pequeña mesita tomando su bebida favorita y comiendo unas tostadas. Hinata se levanta y las sábas caen. Ella estaba usando una camisa y un short.

— ((Y-y esto?!)) — mira a Sasuke asustada y él sin observarla y dejando la taza sobre la mesita responde: — Ayer estabas sucia de lodo y golpeada. No podía dejarte así.

Entonces ella recuerda...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— La tenemos, Sakura-sama! — uno de los canallas la cojió del cabello._  
><em>— Bien... vamos a un lugar menos visible... — se dirigieron al árbol donde Hinata acostumbraba llorar para sí misma y librarse un poco de la carga que debía llevar consigo. —Golpéenla!<em>  
><em>— Qué?<em>  
><em>— Lo que oyeron!<em>  
><em>— Pero Sakura-sama...<em>  
><em>— Me cuestionas? Sabes lo que le puedo hacer a tu familia, verdad?<em>  
><em>— P-pero... — uno de los de tercer año se negó a lastimar a la chica y se fue corriendo del lugar; aún quedaban tres personas con la "reina", quienes no dudaron y comenzaron a patear a la muchacha.<em>  
><em>— AAAGHH! NO! P-por favor! AY! AAAHHH! — los gritos de la ojiperla no se podían escuchar. Era el lugar más alejado del colegio.<em>  
><em>Cuando el sol se ocultó por completo dando paso a la campana del toque de queda, todos se fueron a sus cuartos con la conciencia reprochandoles lo que habían hecho.<em>

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

**-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Si... recuerdo lo que me hicieron...  
>— Lamento no haber estado allí... — expresa penosamente el sensei en murmullos.<br>— No fue culpa suya... — él se levanta y sirve un poco se su bebida. Se la pasa en la cama — Ten, bebe. Hace frío.  
>— Frio? — Uchiha señala la ventana y la muchacha muy emocinada responde: — NIEVE! — ella sonríe — Adoro la nieve.<br>— Me gusta cuando sonries. Hazlo siempre. — él se sienta junto a ella. Hinata baja la mirada y bebe mientras sus mejillas se tornan rosadas ((Es chocolate con café!... Debe ser su bebida favorita...))

Entonces la chica cae en cuenta con la ropa.

—S-sensei?  
>— Si? ... Aunque te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Sasuke.<br>— U-u-u... usted... — ella aleja la taza de sus labios — ... m-me... de... sa... rro... po?!  
>— ...?! Hablas del uniforme?<br>— S-s-sí... — Sasuke se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana.  
>—No podía dejarte mojada... te resfiarías... — Hinata posó la tasa sobre la mesa de noche y se cubrió con las sábanas y la frasada, no quería que él viera como su cara parecía un tomate.<p>

Ella no podía ver a Sasuke por estar debajo de las mantas, pero las mejillas del Uchiha tenían un tenue sonrojo en su rostro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Hinata...  
>— S-sí? — ella aún estaba cubierta con las sábanas.<br>— Saldré por un momento. No quiero que dejes la habitación a menos que yo lo diga, entendiste? — la chica descubre sus ojos.  
>— E-está bien...<br>— Tu uniforme está sobre la secadora y está arreglado también. Puedes cambiarte si gustas.  
>— ((C-cómo si gusto?! A-acaso sugiere que... que me... quede así v-vestida!?))<br>— Regresaré en un rato. Estás en tu casa. — con esas palabras se fue de la habitación llevando consigo unos papeles, su celular y el sobretodo.

Era sábado por la mañana, y una suave manta blanca helada cubría el patio del colegio.

La residencia de los profesores estaba cerca de los salones de clase.

Hinata se quita las mantas e inspecciona la habitación ((Él debe ser su hermano...)) ella toma una fotografía que tenía sobre la mesa de noche ((Es tan guapo como el sensei...)) la ojiperla sonríe al escuchar sus pensamientos. Se levanta de la cama ((Todo está bien ordenado...)) sólo la cama estaba desarreglada, lo demás estaba en su sitio; ella respira profundo ((Toda la habitación tiene un olor dulce...)).  
>— Sensei parece frío... pero... — manifiesta para ella — ... pero es como el aroma de su habitación... dulce! — ella se sentía tranquila y feliz en la habitación de Sasuke — Me pregunto donde habrá ido? — luego expresa de forma feliz y enérgica — Prepararé algo para cuando vuelva! — mientras pone sus manos en puño cerca de su pecho.<p>

Ella mira hacia abajo... ((P-pero primero.. me cambiaré...)) avergonzándose al recordar cómo obtuvo la ropa.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Sasuke llegó a la oficina de Tsunade. Toca un par de veces y una voz le invita a entrar.  
>— Sabía que vendría... Sasuke-sensei — contesta la voz de la pelirosa.<br>— He venido ha hablar con Tsunade ¿Dónde está?  
>— Es obvio que aquí no... — mientras se acerca lentamente.<br>— No tengo nada que hablar con usted, señorita Haruno. — Sasuke sabía que había algo raro... antes de que Sakura pueda atacar, el sensei sale de la habitación.  
>— Maldición!<br>— ((Tantas ganas tiene de despedirme?)) — el Uchiha bufó por la situación — ((Mejor voy a su cuarto.))

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke llegó a la habitación de la rectora. Tocó la puerta algo molesto.

— Qué hace aquí?  
>— Necesitamos hablar acerca de una estudiante en particular.<br>— Hinata Hyuga, verdad? — el pelinegro afirma y la rectora lo deja entrar. Ella le invita a tomar asiento.  
>— Pido la custodia de Hinata, o en tal caso su emancipación.<br>— Qué le hace pensar que accederé así de facil?  
>— Tengo pruebas sobre el maltrato que ella ha recibido. — abre la carpeta que llevaba bajo su brazo y le pasa unas fotografías — Si no firmas estos papeles, que me autorizan como tutor de la señorita Hyuga, me veré en la penosa actitud de llevar estas fotos a la policía y prensa.<p>

Tsunade tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero luego se calmó y le respondió: — Si no firmo, igual llevarás las fotos a la policía?

— Sí.  
>— La chica terminaría en un orfanato por dos años... no es para tanto. Puede seguir estudiando aquí y tener un currículo impecable para entrar a cualquier universidad. Ella es muy inteligente.<br>— Tiene razón, Tsunade-san, ella es muy lista... pero no permitiré que siga sufriendo en este lugar. Por qué no hace algo? Por qué deja que los demás la traten así?  
>— Yo-<br>— Jiraiya-san estaría... — Sasuke la interrumpe — ... muy molesto con su actitud. Después de todo es su hija.  
>— Él me colocó como tutora de la muchacha en caso de que le sucediera algo... Yo no quería ninguna carga.<br>— Entonces firma los papeles.  
>— ... — Tsunade miró la hoja — ¿Por qué te interesa la chica? ¿Cómo sé que no tienes otras inteciones con ella?<br>— El segundo día que llegué al instituto, la estaban ultrajando dos de los estudiantes de esta academia. — el Uchiha se recuesta en el respaldar de la  
>silla y se cruza de brazos — Si hubiera querido hacer algo, lo habría hecho ese día.<br>— Acaso te... — la vieja de grandes pechos entrecierra los ojos y sonríe pícaramente — ... enamoraste de la chica?  
>— Eso no te incumbe. — cierra los ojos un momento y los vuelve a abrir — Firma o iré con la policía. La perjudicada serás tú.<p>

Tsunade sujeta el bolígrafo y se reclina sobre la mesa. Mientras firma...

— Quiero dejar en claro que Hinata no me desagrada... La familia Haruno es el mayor benefactor de este colegio, no me quedaba más que hacerme la de la vista gorda...  
>— Hmp! — una sonrisa irónica se bosqueja en el rostro del Uchiha — No creí que vendieras a la hija de tu mejor amigo por este edificio.<br>— El legado de mi familia es más importante que esa mujer. — terminó de firmar. Le extiende el papel a Sasuke.  
>— Pero, aún así lo firmaste... — toma el contrato y lo guarda en su chaqueta — ... esto traerá una pequeña represalia, no lo crees?<br>— Puede ser que tengas razón. — Tsunade se apoya en el respaldar de su silla, mira el ventilador de techo — Ya no estoy tan joven como antes... quiero descansar con mi conciencia tranquila.

Sasuke se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

— Quién hará legal el papel que firmé? — pregunta sinceramente.  
>— Itachi.<br>— Ah! Así que sigue ejerciendo de fiscal.  
>— Sí. Cuídate Tsunade-san... Si ella aún siente algo por ti recibirás una carta.<br>— Estoy segura de ello. — Sasuke abre la puerta — Cuídala bien! — ella le guiña un ojo, sin que él pueda notarlo. Tsunade queda sola en su habitación...

— Esta noche al fin dormiré después de tanto... — un gran suspiro sale de ella y se recuesta sobre su cama.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abre y los ojos del Uchiha quedan abirtos como platos.

— Y esto? — sobre la mesa había unos panqueques y un omelet. Olía delicioso; Hinata estaba dormida sobre la cama.

((Esto es para mí?)) se acerca a la Hyuga silenciosamente ((Parece un ángel dormido.)) la cubre con una manta ((Creí que se cambiaría mi ropa...)) escucha la lavadora, se acerca a ver y el Uchiha levanta una ceja ((Así que ensució su uniforme de nuevo... je!)) sacó la ropa y la puso en la secadora ((Mejor le daré la noticia luego.)) se sentó a la mesa y se comió lo que ella había preparado ((Hace mucho que no comía nada preparado a mano...)) después de comer lavó los platos ((... estaba delicioso!)) se sentó en la cama sin levantar a la chica ((Descansaré sólo un momento.)) Sasuke se recostó en la cama, lejos de la Hyuga.

Se quedó dormido.

Él había estado despierto toda la noche porque, cuando encontró a la ojiperla ella tenía fiebre y, estubo cuidándola. Además de haberla buscado por todas partes cuando encontró sus pertenencias tiradas en el suelo del curso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ((Este calor... me es... familiar...)) — los parpados abren paso a unas pupilas aperladas. Hinata observa una camisa de hombre... eleva la mirada — ((S-s-s-sensei?!)) — su rotro se ruborizó como acostumbraba cuando se sentía avergonzada.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Sasuke se había quedado dormido al borde de la cama y al ser invierno su cuerpo buscaba una fuente de calor. El Uchiha tenía abrazada a la Hyuga y no daba señales de querer dejarla ir.  
>— S-sensei? — susurra la ojiperla — S-s-sen... sei? — Hinata intenta liberarse lenta y delicadamente a lo que Sasuke reacciona sujetándola con fuerza y acercándola hacia él.<br>— ((Su cara... se ve lindo mientras duerme)) — Hinata lleva su mano a la mejilla de Sasuke y la coloca a unos milimetros de su piel.  
>— ((Una sola palabra y te soltaré...)) piensa el pelinegro. Cuando siente una suave caricia en su mejilla; abre los ojos de golpe.<br>— S-sa... su... ke?! — murmura la Hyuga con sus ojos llenos de asombro; al igual que él — Y-yo... yo no... — buscaba justificarse por lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a Hinata... sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca... Hinata no sabía como reaccionar, la mente de la pelinegrazulada estaba en blanco y simplemente se dejó llevar.  
>Hinata cerró sus ojos y tuvo un suave y cálido beso. Que Sasuke estaba temeroso de dar... pero el beso llegó de todos modos. Sin que ninguno pueda evitarlo.<p>

Luego de unos segundos ambos se alejan.  
>— Y-yo... p-p-pues... — Hinata baja la cabeza. Sasuke contempla la cabellera de la ojiperla y la abraza tiernamente aproximándola a su pecho.<br>— No dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte... — Hinata sujeta la camisa del sensei — ... porque te amo. — musita Sasuke. Hinata sintió una felicidad que no cabía dentro de ella, era como si en una noche muy oscura él hubiera encendido fuegos artificiales de todos los colores inimaginables; un espectáculo sólo para ella. Lágrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas...

— Pero... s-soy una esudiante, Sasuke-s-sensei... — esas fueron las palabras que ella dejó salir, aunque en su mente eran totalmente diferentes ((Yo... yo también te amo, Sasuke!)).  
>— No debes preocuparte por eso.<br>— N-no entiendo.  
>— Ahora yo soy tu tutor. — Hinata se levanta y lo mira feliz y confundida — Ella... ella aceptó?!<br>— Sí. — él se sienta en la cama. Hinata no sabía como expresr su felicidad.

Luego de pasar casi un año al cuidado de Tsunade; luego de haber sufrido maltratos desde que ingresó al instituto; luego de, en varias ocasiones, ser manoseada; en ese momento, cuando Sasuke le dijo que por fin podía irse de ese lugar y estudiar su ultimo año lejos de todo aquello, la Hyuga sólo pudo reaccionar de una forma.

Lo abrazó.

Fue inesperado para el Uchiha. Él se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de la muchacha.  
>— Eres el mejor... Sasuke! — era lo que expresaba la pelinegra.<br>Y aunque ella había dicho su nombre sin usar honoríficos, él esperaba más, esas no eran las palabras que él quería escuchar; tampoco podía presionarla... debía esperar, era lo único que podía hacer de ahora en adelante.

La eufórica muchacha regresa a la realidad y se aleja de inmediato: — L-lo siento...  
>— No tienes por qué disculparte... ((De todos modos yo hice algo similar...)) — mientras miraba hacia un costado y rascaba su nuca.<br>— Eso quiere decir que... vi-viviré c-contigo?!  
>— Claro. Debo protegerte... — ella creyó que esas palabras se debían más por compromiso de contrato, el pelinegro notó su angustia y acotó: — Lo hago porque quiero, no por obligación.<br>— G-gracias... Sasuke... — ella sonríe.  
>— Pero sabes... — Hinata percibe el cambio de tono, un tono serio y algo sarcástico — Ahora yo estoy sin empleo...<br>— Entonces... d-dónde iremos?  
>— Creo que estaremos con mi hermano un tiempo... no creo que me niegue el techo, pero... ((Ya me imagino con lo que saldrá...))<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

**_/IMAGINACIÓN DE SASUKE/_**

_— Hola Itachi!_  
><em>— Sasuke! Bienveni... do? Ella quién es? — Hinata se esconde detrás de Sasuke como si fuera una niña de tres años.<em>  
><em>— Pues... soy su tutor.<em>  
><em>— Tienes una hija adoptada? Vaya, vaya... eso es algo que no me esperaba...<em>  
><em>— Nos aceptarás o no?<em>  
><em>— Claro que sí! Además ella es demasiado linda como para dejarla sin hogar... — Itachi se acerca al rostro de la chica y toma su mano para besarla. Sasuke pone su mano sobre la de ella e Itachi termina besando la mano de Sasuke...<em>  
><em>— No la toques... — Sasuke frunce el ceño — Ella es mía. — sujeta la mano de la chica y no la suelta. Hinata se sonroja.<em>  
><em>— Ya lo sabía! — Itachi guiña su ojo a la señorita — Él nunca ha traído una chica a mi casa, ni por más amigos que sean... — Itachi mira a Sasuke — Sabía que esta chica era MÁS que especial para que la traigas... — sonríe cálidamente.<em>  
><em>— Tienes mi bendición! — Hinata se ruboriza más, pero sonríe tímidamente por las palabras.<em>  
><em>— Tsk! — Sasuke voltea el rostro y un sutil rosa cubre sus mejillas.<em>

**_/FIN IMAGINACIÓN DE SASUKE/_**

**-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una gota recorrió la frente de Sasuke al imagianrse lo que su hermano diría  
>— M-mientras estemos... — Sasuke la mira — ... juntos... y-yo seré feliz... — ella movía las manos con nerviosismo.<br>Sasuke sonríe sin que ella se de cuenta por estar concentrada en el movimento de sus manos.

**((Tomará tiempo. Pero poco a poco... llegaré a tu corazón...))**

**((Cuando esté lista, Sasuke... te diré mis sentimientos...))**

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Ese mismo sábado, ambos alistaron maletas y juntos dejaron la Academia. Subieron al auto del Uchiha y se dirigieron a la casa de Itachi; sin avisar. Tsunade observaba, desde su habitación, cómo el automóvil desaparecía a la distancia en el atardecer de invierno. Sakura no podía hacer nada más que maldecir a la Hyuga por irse con su capricho. Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> Les dije... no deberían leer este fic los fans de Sakura... :/_  
><em>Debo aclarar que ella no es de mis favoritas (Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto... en ese orden!) pero me setí mal en darle un papel tan cruel... Que se le puede hacer *cae en el sofá exhausta* era la única para el papel =  
><em>

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! A Sasuke no le gustan las cosas dulces... es sólo que quise hacerlo así... No le veo problema! ;)_

_Si el fic llega a 15 reviews (buenos o malos) entonces haré una segunda parte... Siempre y cuando les guste, sino se queda como está! Como ONESHOT! ;D_

Reviews?! =D=


	2. Tengo competencia?

_**Da-chan:** Lo prometido es deuda! Y no me gusta deberle a nadie! -sólo a mi hermano xD-  
><em>

_POR MI HONOR COMO NINJA! (y kami-kitsune-oni) les traigo la segunda parte de esta hermousha historia :3 ... que, ahora que lo pienso, se volvió TWO-SHOT! (/*3*)/  
><em>

_**Agradecimientos para:** Aka Uchiha, AFuckingAngel, AlexanUchiha, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Bubble Glass, Guest (?), holis (o.O)?, TsuiChan, Guest (otra vez?!), Celine7, 0White-Rose0, BlueTacoLover, Kotsuki Kurosaki, Flor-VIB412, Lu y SasuhinaLove3._

_Chicas (y chicos?) les agradezco infinitamente por comentar y decir que Sakura quedó perfecta en el papel (okey-no!)  
>Yo espero que les agrade MUCHÍSIMO esta "part two"! <em>

_Incluso le agradezco a quienes no comentaron pero lo leyeron... que es lo que me hace feliz! (/*0*)/_

_**Disclaimer:** Los estúpidos y sensuales personajes son de Masashi-tan! x3 menos los mío (sí, cree personajes para la historia) porque esos sí me pertencen igual que la historia y ME ENCANTA! ;D y espero que tambíen les ENCANTE!  
><em>

* * *

><p>La noche era fría y por la ventana nevaba. El auto llevaba dos horas en la carretera y pronto llegarían a una casa en particular.<br>Hinata estaba dormida en el asiento del pasajero; él la mira de reojo.

— Hinata? — ella se mueve, pero no abre sus ojos — Llegamos, Hinata.— los párpados se abren despacio.  
>— Eh? ... Sasuke-kun? — frente al parabrisas se divisa un auto lujoso y a la derecha de la muchacha había una casa de dos pisos, con un estilo veraniego. Parecía que una familia de cuatro o cinco personas vivían allí. La entrada tenía la luz encendida.<br>— Vamos, o nos congelaremos aquí afuera. — expresa el pelinegro, pero antes de abrir la puerta exala un enorme suspiro.

Ambos se bajan del vehículo con el equipaje y se dirigen a la entrada principal.

**(( TIIING TOOONG )) (( TIIING TOOONG ))**

Una sombra se divisa por el vidrio irregular de la puerta. Se abre.

— Sasuke? — Itachi mira a su hermano con asombro — Qué alegría! — el hermano mayor abraza al pelinegro — Hace un par de años que no te veo. Me alegra mucho que me visites por las fiestas!.

Sasuke retribuye la muestra de afecto, algo tímido. Hinata se percata de ello y una risilla de alegría se escapa de su boca. Itachi era un poco más bajo que Sasuke, pero algo más alto que la ojiperla, así que aleja a Sasuke y sujetándolo de los hombros lo coloca a un costado del pórtico.  
>— Y esta linda jovencita? — pregunta con asombro; mira a ambos visitantes una y otra y otra... y otra vez!<br>— Soy su tutor. — frío e indiferente.  
>— Qué?! — Itachi suelta a su hermano y se aproxima a Hinata — Pasan dos años y tienes una hija?! — Itachi mira a la chica — Por qué no me la presentas, Sasuke? — toma la mano de la muchacha — Un placer! Me llamo Itachi... — él sonríe — ... y por si este despistado no te lo ha dicho, soy su hermano mayor.<br>— S-sí... Sasuke-kun me contó... — responde tímidamente.

Itachi era mayor que Sasuke y también sufría la maldición de verse como estudiante de colegio; sólo que a Itachi le favorecía más al ser un poco más pequeño de estatura .

— M-mi nombre es Hinata... H-Hinata Hyuga. U-un gusto conocerlo... — después de contestarle, y sosteniendo la suave mano de la Hyuga, ella tirita de frío y estornuda.  
>— Qué grocero soy! Pasa, pasa o te enfermaras! — la sujeta de los hombros y la dirige dentro de la casa, al pelinegro no le gustó y una mirada de molestia se dibujó en sus ojos — Y tú!? — Itachi voltéa a mirar a su hermano y la actitud de Sasuke cambia instantáneamente, abre sus ojos en asombro — No te quedes allí y entra el equipaje de mi sobrina! Rápido o sino tú también te enfermarás!<p>

Al hermanito no le queda de otra que obedecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Y cuéntame... — Itachi trae un poco de chocolate caliente y le pasa una taza a cada uno — Cómo terminaste siendo el tutor de esta adorable y linda chica? — Hinata se sonroja ante los alagos de Itachi. Ella toma una de las tazas y se percata que es el mismo aroma y olor ((Debe ser la b-bebida favorita de ambos...)) piensa la tímida ojiperla mientras bebe.  
>— Mejor hablaremos después... Ella está cansada por el viaje.<br>— Está bien — Itachi era la persona que mejor conocía la actitud de Sasuke, su hermano mayor sabía cuando el pelinegro quería hablar de un tema serio.  
>— Sígueme, Hinata... — Itachi le enseña la habitación que tendrá la jovencita. Mientras caminan por el pasillo: — Sasuke, debiste avisar que vendrías así hubiera adecuado una habitación para ella.<br>— N-no se preocupe Itachi-san... — expresa tímida, como es ella.  
>— Hinata, no es necesario el <em>"san"<em> mejor dime _"Itachi-niichan"_ o _"Ita-chan"_ no me molesta en lo absoluto! — el mayor se detiene frente a una puerta y sonríe; la sangre de Sasuke estaba hirviendo!

— ((El hermano m-mayor de Sasuke-kun es... es atrevido t-también...)) — por la cabeza de la chica corría una gota gigante.

— Esta es tu alcoba, mi casa es tu casa... — mira a Sasuke — Pero mi casa no es la tuya... Sasuke. — dice en tono bromista, al pelinegro le saió una vena en la frente e hizo una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa.  
>— G-gracias... I-i-i... — Hinata miró al suelo para que no vean sus mejillas rojas; el hermano mayor estaba confundido, no sabía lo que quería decir la chica — ... Itachi... n-nii... chan... — murmura.<br>— Oh! — los ojos de Sasuke casi se salen de sus orbitas... mientras que Itachi se llenó de alegría y una flores lo rodeaban.  
>— Es lindo tener una hermanita menor! De nada, Hina-chan! — Sasuke se molestó con las palabras que intercambiaron; tomó la mano de Hinata y ambos entraron a la habitación. Cerró con enfado y le puso seguro.<br>— Je! ((Siempre disfrutaré molestarlo...)) — Itachi se aleja de la puerta con una sonrisa pícara — ((Aunque... Ella es más joven de lo que imaginé!)) — al mayor de los Uchiha también le corrió una gota por la frente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— S-sasuke-kun... eso n-no fue... grocero?  
>— Por qué?!<br>— Eh? — la chica estaba confundida — N-no sé a lo qu-  
>— Por qué lo llamaste así? — el pelinegro miraba el suelo.<br>— P-pues... y-yo... — Sasuke respira profundo y se calma, levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos  
>— Olvídalo... tienes razón... fui grocero. Descansa. — abre la puerta y se va de la recámara.<br>— Sasuke-kun... — la chica susurra creyendo que había hecho algo mal.

Lo que ella no se daba cuenta era que Sasuke estaba celoso.

Hinata no era atrevida y tampoco era que esté interesada en Itachi, simplemente quiso ser amable... Además de que llamar al hermano mayor de Sasuke como _"niichan"_ le parecía que la relación que había forjado con Sasuke sería más cercana que antes. Cosa que Sasuke no notó... pues aunque el pelinegro lo negaba: Sasuke era MUY celoso y sobreprotector.

La habitación estaba limpia y el reloj sobre la mesita marcaba las doce y media de la noche; Hinata se acostó a dormir. Estaba tan cansada que sólo dio tiempo a cambiarse de ropa y caer en lo brazos de Morfeo _(dios del sueño)_ al topar la suave cama.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras y fue a la sala a charlar con su hermano.  
>— Y bien?! — Sasuke se sienta frente a Itachi — Me contarás qué sucedió con la chica?<br>— Está bien... toma. — el pelinegro le pasa un papel.  
>— Y esto?<br>— Escucha la historia y después verás si lo firmas o no. — Itachi dejó el papel sobre la mesita de café y prestó atención a cada palabra de su hermanito.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Ya veo... Ahora dime, Sasuke. — Itachi había escuchado con mucha atención y sólo tenía una pregunta — ¿Cuándo la besaste?

Sasuke bebía una taza de café, que terminó escupiendo. Era obvio que omitió las partes donde abrazaba a la chica... más aún el beso!  
>— Qué rayos dices! Tsk... —Itachi se ríe.<br>— Lo sabía, la besaste! Sí que te gustan las chicas jóvenes... — mira a su hermanito levantando las cejas un par de veces. Sasuke había salido con un par de chicas antes, pero no eran tan jóvenes como la Hyuga. Pero claro... Sasuke y Hinata, aunque se querían el uno al otro, no eran pareja... oficilamente.  
>— Cállate! — el pelinegro mira su ropa — Mira lo que provocas. Mi camisa está sucia. — Sasuke se levanta del sillón y se dirige a su habitación, después de todo esa era la casa en la que creció.<br>— No te preocupes, me encargaré de que la acepten en un colegio muy bueno que está cerca de aquí...  
>— Con el tiempo que queda... no habrá problema?<br>— No! Yo me encargo de ello. Descansa Sasuke.  
>— Lo mismo digo... Nii-san.<p>

Ambos se fueron a dormir.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>****-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Es domingo por la mañana y por la ventana el paisaje era totalmente blanco. Hinata se despierta y se asusta por un segundo...

— ((Ah! Es cierto... m-me fui con Sasuke-kun del internado...)) — la chica investiga los alrededores de la habitación con detalle.  
>Era una habitación mediana y limpia, a pesar que sólo Itachi era el que vivía allí... Un cuarto simple pero bonito... y lo mejor de todo era que ella podía dormir sin necesidad de cerrar con cinco pestillos ni picaporte...<p>

Ella se sentía segura!

Se levanta y toma un baño. Luego baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina — ((Debí dormir demasiado... que vergüenza...)) — cuando abre la puerta de la cocina...  
>— Ah! Buenos días Hina-chan — Itachi estaba preparando el desayuno.<br>— B-buenos días, I-itachi-san...  
>— Eh? — el sensual hermano mayor, que usaba una pijama de manga larga y pantalón ancho, voltea y la mira con tristeza — Qué pasó con lo de <em>"niichan"<em>?  
>— P-pues... c-creo que... que Sasuke-kun... — ella movia sus manos con nerviosismo y miraba el suelo.<br>— Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! — expresa Ita-chan — Él se molestó, verdad? — la ojiperla asiente — Tranquila, Hinata. Él, aunque no lo admita, es celoso!  
>— Eh? — la chica se acerca y toma asiento cerca del mesón — Yo sé que ustedes dos se aman, verdad? — Hinata se volvió roja, su cara ardía y no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza, ya que esas palabras le recordaron el beso en el cuarto del instituto — I-i-itachi-san... n-no digas e-esas... c-cosas...<br>— Pero es cierto. Tranquila, es una secreto; no le contaré a nadie. Así que no te preocupes por ello. — Itachi le sirve jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos — Me gusta molestarlo, soy su hermano después de todo. No dejes de llamarme como anoche, te aseguro que con el tiempo ya no le molestará.  
>— S-seguro? — el rubor era menor, pero seguía roja.<br>— Te doy mi palabra de juez!

— De qué hablan?! — Sasuke estaba en la puerta.

— Hablamos de ti. — guiña el ojo a la ojiperla.  
>— Hmp! — voltea el rostro con orgullo y algo de molestia.<br>— Ahora que estamos todos, desayunemos!  
>— S-sí! — expresa emocionada con una sonrisa. Itachi sonríe cálidamente; el pelinegro se alegró internamente al verla tan feliz.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Es cierto! — Itachi menciona — Hablé con mi amigo, el rector del colegio que está a unas cuadras de aquí, dijo que no hay ningún problema. — Mira a la ojiperla — Iniciarás el lunes en el curso donde te corresponde. Claro, deberás realizar unos exámenes que ayuden a corroborar tu inteligencia... — Sasuke seguía comiendo, Hinata prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía su nuevo nii-chan.  
>— Según me contó Sasuke, eres muy inteligente, así que no veo problemas.<br>— T-te agradezco mucho, Itachi... n-nii... chan... — sonríe emocionada y se ruboriza al expresarse así con Itachi.

Sasuke se atraganta con un pedazo de tostada, que intentó disimular con tos; Itachi no se lo creyó y sonrió de forma burlona.

Al pelinegro le molestaba el hecho que ella lo llamara con cariño desde que lo conoció. Mientra que a él le tomó más de dos o tres meses que ella cambiara el: _"sensei"_ por _"kun"_.

Sí, estaba celoso!

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Era lunes y el reloj marcaba las 8h00 de las mañana.  
>Tanto Sasuke como Itachi la fueron a dejar a la entrada, a pesar de que el colegio estaba a cinco cuadras de la casa del mayor de los Uchiha.<p>

— G-gracias... Nos v-veremos más t-tarde Sasuke-kun... I-itachi-n-nii... chan. — la ojiperla entró al edificio.

Itachi miró a Sasuke: — Ya cálmate, Sasuke. — el pelinegro lo mira — Si rechinas los dientes cada vez que ella me llame así, se te caerán...  
>Sasuke miró para otro lado con molestia. Itachi se adelanta unos pasos y dice en voz alta — Aunque si lo pienso bien, mejor que te quedes sin dientes y así Hina-chan se fijará en mí!<p>

Sasuke lo miró con odio, como si quisiera quemarlo vivo; Itachi se va a casa riendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Chicos, silencio! — grita el rector que entra a 2º B de instituto. Todos los alumnos se callaron — Ella será su nueva compañera y pasará con ustedes estos dos últimos meses... — se oían murmullos en toda el salón — Silencio! — todos se callaron de nuevo — Espero la traten con el respeto que se merece. — Kisame, el rector, se acerca a la chica y le susurra amablemente — Ya puedes presentarte.  
>Hinata se acerca al escritorio del maestro y con su personalidad tímida, murmura: — S-soy Hinata... Hyuga. C-cuiden de mí!<br>— Gracias señorita Hyuga, siéntese detrás del joven Inuzuka. — le replica el maestro que los acompañaba en ese momento. Un chico de cabello castaño despeinado y aspecto rebelde levanta la mano enérgicamente y la mueve de un lado a otro, sonriéndo estúpidamente — Sí, joven Kiba ya sabemos dónde está; tranquilícese. — la clase se rió de él. Hinata toma asiento.

Su puesto estaba junto a la ventana, solo que ahora tenía compañía delante, a su derecha y atrás.

— Hola! Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, mucho gusto! — responde el muchacho que estaba delante de ella. La pelinegra estaba algo nerviosa y un poquito ruborizada; después de todo... Kiba tenía una linda sonrisa. La ojiperla sólo puede sonreír...

Ese gesto, esa simple y hermosa sonrisa llegó como flecha al chico de energía desbordante.

— No le prestes atención. — se escucha una voz femenina a su derecha — Él siempre se porta así con las chicas nuevas... — Hinata mira a su compañera de junto — ...y lindas. — la chica rubia le guiña el ojo — Hola, mi nombre es Ino, Ino Yamanaka! En el receso te enseñaré el edificio.  
>— G-gracias... — murmura la nerviosa y tímida ojiperla.<br>— No hay qué agradecer. Es mi deber como delegada de la clase. — Ino sonríe amablemente.  
>— El receso es para mejorar la vida social. Presten atención. — una voz ronca y masculina se escucha detrás de la chica de pelo azul marino. Hinata se acomoda y mira hacia adelante.<br>— No le prestes atención. — Hinata mira a la chica rubia otra vez — Él gruñon y aplicado que está atrás es Shino-kun... Es buena gente aunque su apariencia es algo extraña. — la curiosa pelinegra voltea y lo mira de perfil. Shino usaba unas gafas oscuras — Él es sensible a la luz.  
>— Oh...<p>

En receso Ino invitó a Hinata para almorzar, Kiba se pegó a ellas junto con Shino. Aunque Aburame e Inuzuka tenían personalidades opuestas eran muy buenos amigos.  
>Después de eso, el resto del día fue igual a como ella recordaba cuando estaba en primero de Instituto; en su antiguo colegio.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Las clases han terminado, pueden retirarse. Que tengan una linda tarde. — habla el maestro de la última hora.  
>— Hina-chan! — Kiba gira de golpe y la mira con una sonrisa — Vives cerca?<br>— S-sí...  
>— Qué bien! Igual que yo! — Kiba se levanta de la silla y con su mochila en la espalda, toma la de Hinata y camina a la puerta.<br>— Q-qué haces... K-kiba-kun?! — mientras Hinata lo sigue.  
>— Pues, qué crees? Te acompaño a casa!<br>— P-pero...

No sirvió reclamar; Kiba estaba lleno de energía y dispuesto a compañar a la hermosa de Hinata.  
>Ino y Shino los veían alejarse.<br>— Es la primera chica que no lo ignora al enterarse de su actitud rebelde, cierto?  
>— Sí — responde Shino.<p>

— Nunca se había portado así con una chica, o sí Shino?  
>— No — Ino sonríe feliz mientras flores la rodean.<p>

Kiba era el chico rebelde de segundo de instituto. Con 16 años y la reputación que había creado desde que entró al colegio sólo una chica le hablaba, esa era Ino. A él nunca le habían interesado las mujeres, después de todo ellas al enterarse de que pasaba fugándose de clases, lo ignoraban o huían de él instantáneamente... No querían juntarse con alguien que gustaba de escaparse de las clases para vagabundear por la ciudad... Al menos eso era lo que las estudiantes creían...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— QUEEEEEEEEEE?! — grita Kiba, cuando ella se detiene frente a la casa de Itachi — Vives aquí!? — vocifera con emoción!  
>— S-sí... por qué te emociona? — pregunta con ingenuidad al ver la sonrisa que se creaba en la cara del chico.<br>— Porque somos vecinos! — grita Kiba y señala la casa de junto — Esto es genial! Podremos irnos y venirnos juntos todos los días!  
>— Oh... E-eso es gen- — la ojiperla no pudo terminar la frase, pues, cuando ella miró detrás de Kiba había una sombra que emanaba un aura oscura.<br>— S-sasuke... kun? — el pelinegro se dirigió a la casa de Itachi y empujó a Kiba, sin que este cayera, sólo logró enfadarlo.  
>— Oye, tú! Acaso no te vas a disculpar?! — expresa molesto Kiba. Sasuke ni pestañeo, tomó la mano de la ojiperla y la haló a la casa — Hina-chan! — gritó Kiba, quien se preocupó al ver la actitud que emanaba el extraño hombre. Pues, Sasuke usaba una traje azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata a juego y mocasines perfectamente lustrados. Lo único que no encajaba en ese cuadro era el rostro de adolescente furioso.<p>

— T-tranquilo, Kiba-kun! N-nos v-v-vemos mañana... — menciona la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras desaparece dentro de la casa.  
>— ((Quién será ese tipo!?)) — mientras mostraba toda su dentadura con rabia. No le quedó más que ir a su hogar.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Sasuke-kun... qué pas-  
>— Quién es ese?! — dice, conteniendo su rabia, sus celos. Soltó la mano de la chica.<br>— Él es u-un compañero q-que conocí hoy...  
>— Por qué te acompañó hasta aquí?<br>— P-porque estaba siendo a-amable y... — en ese momento se estaba calmando un poco, hasta que escuchó toda la respuesta de la chica — ... es nuestro v-vecino...

Sasuke quedó frío. Dentro de su cabeza resonaban las palabras: _"Es un compañero..."_ y _"nuestro vecino..."_.

— Oh! Hina-chan! Ya regresaste, cómo te fue?! — son las palabras que interrumpieron el pensamiento de Sasuke.  
>— B-bien... — algo avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz. Nadie la trataba así desde hace mucho.<br>— Eso es genial! Ven, preparé el almuerzo. — mira a Sasuke — Para ti también hay... — Hinata entra a la cocina — ...pero si prefieres que ella y yo comam- — Itachi no alcanzó a terminar la frase y el pelinegro ya se encontraba tomando asiento en el comedor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un aura negativa provenía de Sasuke y un rostro confundido en Hinata... cosa que Itachi notó y empezó una conversación sencilla que, luego de una pregunta curiosa tornó el ambiente algo apesadumbrado...

— Mañana regresan del viaje. — dice sonriendo — Hace mucho que no los ves, Itachi.  
>— Ajá... — sigue comiedo, como sí la conversación no le interesara. Hinata levanta un poco la mirada, pero la vuelve a bajar; quería saber quienes regresaban.<br>— Oh! Hinata no sabe, cierto? — expresa Ita-chan. Sasuke mueve su cabeza de un lado para otro sin darle importancia — Mañana... — dice Itachi; la chica levanta la mirada — ... regresa mi esposa con mis dos hijos.  
>— E-es casado? — pregunta en tono bajo la muchacha.<br>— Sí! No lo parece, cierto? — y sonríe, vanagloriandose de su juventud ficticia, ya que el mayor de los Uchiha tenía 33 años.  
>— P-pues... — ella no sabía que el hermano mayor tenía familia, Sasuke y ella no conocían mucho del pasado del otro.<p>

**((Ahora que lo pienso...))**  
><strong>((... n-no sé nada d-de su vida))<strong>  
>Tanto Hinata como Sasuke pensaron lo mismo y se sintieron apenados...<p>

— Mi esposa se pondrá muy contenta.  
>— P-por qué? — averigua tímida.<br>— Porque es la única mujer en casa! — luego de una pequeña pausa el nii-chan pregunta, por simple curiosidad — Cuéntame Hina-chan... sobre tu familia.  
>— M-mi... mi familia? — ella no sabía como manifestarse.<br>— Si no quieres responder, no lo hagas — dice Sasuke sin mirar a nadie, sólo come.  
>— Si te incomodé con la pregunta, me disculpo! — e Itachi baja la cabeza, excusándose. por su atrevimiento.<br>— N-no... no es que m-me... moleste... — ella quería contarlo, quería dejar esa pesada carga que llevaba con ella desde hace mucho... es solo que era un tema delicado — M-mi padre y madre tenían poco dinero... — comenzó a murmurar la chica — ...a mi pueblo llegó un señor a-acaudalado que quería adoptar a un niño... para que sea su heredero... — Itachi la miraba con atención mientras que Sasuke sólo de reojo...

En cada palabra que decia Hinata, Sasuke sentía mucha tristeza y dolor por el tono de voz de ella...  
>El corazón del Uchiha se oprimía con cada palabra que pronunciaba la pelinegra.<p>

— ... c-cuando era pequeña... p-parecía un niño... — su vista comenzó a nublarse y bajó la mirada — ... mis padres me explicaron que si... que si... — ella se quedó callada. Su garganta ya no le permitía continuar y por las mejillas de la pelinegra rodaron lágrimas — L-lo... lo siento...

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Sasuke la siguió en silencio.

((Parece que... que no debí tocar ese tema...)) se reprochaba el nii-chan.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata miraba cómo el sol se ocultaba... Ella estaba sentada en un costado de la cama mientras calmaba su pesar.

**(( TOC TOC ))**

— U-un momento... — secaba sus lágrimas lo más que podía para abrir la puerta, pero no sirvió. — S-sasu... ke... kun...

El pelinegro entra sin permiso y cierra la puerta con seguro — N-no era m-mi intención a-arrui- ... ! — ella quería disculparse por haber comenzado a llorar en pleno almuerzo. A medida que ella hablaba, Sasuke se aproximaba en silencio...

Él se acercó y la abrazó sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase.

— S-sasuke... kun...  
>— Llevar un peso tan grande... — susurra el Uchiha — ...te consume desde el interior. — los ojos de Hina-chan se abrieron con asombro y poco a poco se cerraban mientras se nublaba su vista — Siempre que me necesites... — continuaba murmurando Sasuke mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y delicadeza — ... vendré sin dudarlo.<p>

Ella no pudo más y retribuyó el abrazó; sumergió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke... La ojiperla lloró en silencio y Sasuke acarició el cabello brillante y lacio de la pequeña chica con ternura.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

— Sasuke? ... Hina-chan?  
>— ... — Sasuke estaba dormido.<br>— nnmnmmnm... — Hinata reacciona al llamado de su nii-chan.  
>— Ya despierten! — era la voz de Itachi la que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta — Hina-chan, llegarás tarde al instituto!<br>— mmm... mmmgh... — suavemente, la chica y el Uchiha, abrian los ojos.  
>— ...! — la ojiperla se convirtió en un tomate mientras que Sasuke no pestañeaba ni por un instante.<br>— Sasuke! Ya déjala o llegará tarde a clases! — se escuchaban los regaños de Itachi — Si no abres la puerta a las buenas tendré que-

Un grito lleno de verguenza; el sonido de un bulto que cayó al suelo y un _"tsk!"_ que demostraba dolor fue lo que pasó antes de que el nii-chan pueda terminar la frase.

— H-hina-chan, estás bien!? — pregunta preocupado Ita-chan. Se escucha que quitan el picaporte — Sasuke! Qué rayos pasó!? — indagaba el hermano mayor.  
>— Tsk! — fue lo único que respondió Sasuke mientras sobaba su cabeza y se dirigía a su habitación — Estás...<br>— No te atrevas a decirlo! — refunfuña el menor. Cosa que Itachi no obedeció y con malicia sana expresó: — Estás sonrojado!  
>— ...! — cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza. Itachi miró dentro de la recámara y Hinata estaba cubierta por las sábanas.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ella se fue a clases y no miró a Sasuke en todo el tiempo que estubieron despiertos... Lo mismo hizo él.  
>— ((Qué habrá sucedido?!)) — Itachi no tenía ni la menor idea.<br>Él sabía que su hermanito podía ser: egocéntrico, grosero, celoso, presumido entre otras cualidades (o defectos?), pero nunca un pervertido... Itachi era curioso, pero no quería entrometerse en la vida de ellos. Ita-chan respetaba la vida privada de su hermano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— HINATA! — grita el eufórico vecino cuando la ve entrando al salón de clases.  
>— Kiba! — lo regaña Ino — No grites en el salón!<br>— Manten tus pocos modales, Kiba... — replica Shino calmadamente mientras Hinata tomaba asiento.  
>— B-buenos días — habla con una sonrisa.<br>— Hola Hina-chan!  
>— Saludos Hinata-san<br>— Te esperé fuera de tu casa... para venirnos juntos... — reclama con ojos de cachorro.  
>— E-es que... m-me quedé dormida... — susurra y se ruboriza un poco... Con el pasar del día a la chica se le olvidó el incidente con Sasuke.<p>

En la hora de receso, Ino volvió a invitarla para tomar el bento.  
>En el techo estaban dos chicas que Ino saludó con alegría y se las presentó a la ojiperla.<p>

— Chicas, ella se llama Hinata y llegó ayer.  
>— Hola! — saluda una chica de cabello castaño y dos moños en bolita.<br>— Un gusto. — expresa con seriedad la otra chica, rubia, de cuatro coletas. Ino sigue con la presentación.  
>— Ella... — señalando a la rubia seria — se llama Temari, es nuestra sempai y presidenta del consejo estudiantil. La expresiva de bolitas — indicando a la otra muchacha — Se llama TenTen y es la vicepresidenta.<br>— U-un placer... — responde tímida.  
>— Ella también es nuestra sempai. Las dos estás en el mismo curso.<p>

Las chicas siguieron conversando de temas al azar hasta que Tenten preguntó por la familia de la ojiperla.  
>— Y-yo... yo no... quiero hablar... d-de ello... — las tres supieron que el tema no era el adecuado, pero no sabían cómo cambiarlo hasta que un golpe proviene de la puerta.<br>— Oh! Aquí estás Hinata! — feliz de encontrarla corre hacia la chica y se sienta a su lado.  
>— Kiba! — vocifera la rubia con flequillo.<br>— Si, si, si... _"No grites Kiba"_ — le arremeda el chico salvaje. A Ino se le brotó una vena del coraje.  
>— Comportate, Kiba. — le menciona Shino, que también había subido al tejado.<p>

— Nosotras nos vamos. Cuídate, Hinata-san — y las sempais desaparecen rápidamente.  
>— P-por qué ellas se... c-comportan así? — pregunta Hinata, que era algo despistada.<br>— Las chicas no soportan la actitud de Kiba.  
>— SHINO! — grita Kiba.<br>— Es porque es un vagabundo — dice Ino  
>— Eh?<br>— Ayer te dije que él falta mucho a clases, quién sería amiga de él! — manifiesta con burla y molestia  
>— A-acaso ustedes... n-no son amigos? — lal rubio cayó en estado depresivo; la ojiperla tenía razón. Shino y ella eran los únicos que le hablaban.<p>

— Qué piensas de mí, Hinata? — pregunta algo triste, pues Kiba realmente quería agradarle a ella.  
>— Q-qué p-pienso? — la ojiperla lleva su dedo índice a su barbilla y baja la cabeza — C-creo que eres... a-amable...? — ella misma se cuestiona.<p>

Kiba sonreía a más no poder, pues para él lo que la ojiperla había dicho era el mejor alago que jamás había recibido!  
>Ino miró a Shino y ambos sabían que Hinata había dicho algo que el Inuzuka interpretó de otra forma.<p>

— Ho-hoy hacía mucho frío en la mañana, cierto? — quiere cambiar de tema la rubia.  
>— Eh? ... F-frío?...! — la cara de Hinata comenzó a cambiar de color... Había recordado de golpe lo que pasó esa mañana.<p>

**/FLASH BACK/**

_Hinata abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que Sasuke ya estaba despierto ((S-s-su.. su cara...)) las mejillas se volvieron rojas de golpe ((... y-y s-su... su mano...!)) miró hacia abajo y la cara de Sasuke estaba recostada sobre el pecho de la chica. Además de que Sasuke tenía una mano sobre una de sus bubis..._

_Ambos se habían quedado dormidos y él estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo de la chica: ella de espaldas y él tenía su torso sobre el de ella; muy cómodamente tenía recostada su cabeza sobre el pecho de la misma y durante los movimientos que uno hace dormido, la mano de Sasuke terminó posándose en una suave nube..._

_La chica gritó de la verguenza y Sasuke cayó de la cama por el susto._  
><em>Golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo y ella se ocultó bajo las sábanas.<em>

_Sasuke, por otra parte, se ruborizó... al pensar lo bien que había dormido. La suave piel, el olor a flores que ella tenía, lo relajante que era la respiración... lo suave de su cuerpo... _

**/FIN FLASH BACK/**

— Y-yo... n-no... no t-tenía frio...  
>— Te encuentras bien? — pregunta Kiba e Ino toca la frente de la chica.<br>— E-estoy bien... — el timbre sonó y era momento de regresar a los salones. Eso la salvó de ser llevada a la enfermería.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Otra vez nos vamos juntos! — grita el enérgico muchacho.  
>— P-pero...<br>— No puedo dejar que una chica camine sola por allí... Un loco podría hacerte algo!  
>— O-okey... ((P-pero si vivimos a u-unas pocas c-calles...)) — una gota recorre la cabeza de ella.<p>

Mientras caminan a casa, él pregunta: — Por cierto, Hina-chan...  
>— S-sí?<br>— Quién fue el loco que te arrastró a la entrada ayer?  
>— Ah... pues... — cómo explicarlo?<p>

Ella casi dice que él era su tutor, eso hace de Sasuke su padre cosa que la incomodaba. Ella no quería referirse a Sasuke como un padre, estaba enamorada de él.

— Él... es S-sasuke-kun... — Kiba se sorprende, él había escuchado ese nombre antes — Él es...  
>— Hina-chan! — expresa con alegría Itachi — Que gusto verte! Oh...<br>— Itachi-san!? / Kiba?! — exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo con sorpresa. Alguien acompañaba al nii-chan.  
>— S-se conocen? — indaga la curiosa chica, que luego mira detrás de Itachi al observar una silueta familiar.<br>— Pues claro! Somos vecinos, no? — expresan de nuevo al mismo tiempo y ambos sonrien.  
>— S-sasuke-kun! — Hinata contesta feliz de verlo, cosa que cambió al ver que el pelinegro comenzó a emanar un aura oscura por ver lo juntos que estaban los chicos.<br>— Tú! — exclama el pelinegro.  
>— TÚ! — grita el rebelde.<br>— Eh? También se conocen? — pregunta asombrado Ita-chan al ver cómo se observaban los dos. Una mirada que desprendía rayos.  
>Itachi captó la situación súbitamente.<p>

Sasuke camina hacia Hinata y la acerca a él.

— Oye tú! qué le haces a Hinata? — responde molesto Kiba — Quién eres para tratarla así?!  
>— ((Oh! Espero que no seas tan estúpido como para responder...))<br>— Ella es mía. No te le acerques! — la agarró de la mano y entraron a la casa Uchiha. Por la frente de Itachi corría una gota gigante ((Sí... lo dijo))  
>— Eh? — Kiba no comprendió la situación... Mira a su vecino — ((Se parece a Itachi-san)) Él es su hermano? — pregunta el muchacho confundido.<p>

— Sí... ((por desgracia))  
>— Entonces... — Kiba mira la puerta — Ella es su sobrina?<br>— Eee... podría decirse que si... y no...  
>— EH? No me confunda Itachi-san!<br>— Lo lamento Kiba. — Coloca una mano sobre el hombro del joven — Es algo complicado de explicar... pero — acota en voz baja — ... te aconsejo que te olvides de ella.

Los ojos de Kiba saltaron.

— Ella... ama a alguien más... — dicho eso, el juez entra a su casa — Entra a tu casa o te resfriarás con este clima!  
>El muchacho salvaje quedó aún más confundido; Inuzuka era despistado y si las personas no eran directas con él... el pobre chico rebelde jamás se daría cuenta por sí mismo.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— BIENBENIDO PA... dre? — expresan un par de niños — tú no eres nuestro padre... — menciona el más grande. Entonces Itachi ingresa.  
>— Niños!<br>— Itachi... — una mujer de cabello azul y ojos ambar sale de la sala. Se sorprende al mirar al pelinegro — Sasuke?  
>— Konan...<br>— Mamá? — replican los niños que abrazaban a su padre en la entrada — Quiénes son ellos?  
>— Niños, él es su tío Sasuke!<br>— Tenemos un tío?! — responde asombrado el niño que tenía siete años.

Sasuke voltea y se dirige a los niños.

— Tu debes ser Yosai — mientras revuelve el cabello del mayor.  
>— El pequeño se llama Atsuki. Tiene 5 años— le indica Itachi.<br>— Hola. — mientras le tiende la mano. El pequeño se esconde detrás de su padre. — Él es tímido — replica con una sonrisa.

Konan se acerca y le da un beso de bienbenida a su esposo.

— Ella debe ser Hinata. — Konan se acerca y la abraza — Me alegra no ser la única mujer en esta casa ahora. — sonríe  
>— C-como sabe de mi... Konan-san?<br>— Itachi me contó. Y puedes decirme Konan... — la peliazul mira a su esposo y dice — O también... Nee-chan! No me molesta en lo absoluto.  
>— G-gracias... — sonríe apenada.<br>— No creí que serías tutor de alguien. — acota Konan mirando de reojo a Sasuke.  
>— No es como crees... — mientras Sasuke rasca su cabeza y mira hacia un costado.<br>— Bueno, vamos a la sala a conversar. — mientras Itachi llevaba al pequeño de Atsuki en los brazos.

Yosai se acerca a Hinata y la saluda, feliz: — Tú eres la esposa de mi tío Sasuke? — menciona con inocencia. Hinata y Sasuke se sonrojan, ella más que él claro está. Sin embargo ninguno le respondió al pequeño; que los miro confundidos por unos minutos. Luego de eso corrió con su padre.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Así conversaron toda la noche sobre algunos temas. Por su puesto, sin hablar de la familia de Hinata; Itachi le había explicado a Konan por teléfono lo que Sasuke le dijo el día que llegaron. Konan no era muy expresiva pero realmente estaba feliz de no se la única mujer en casa.

Los niños llamaban a Hinata como _"onee-chan"_ cosa que no le molestaba, después de todo ella era hija única.

Los niños estaban cansados por el viaje, habían ido a la casa del tío Yahiko por el fin de semana. Itachi se quedó porque tenía que cerrar un caso.  
>Había llegado la hora de descansar.<p>

— Sasuke puede dormir con Yosai o con Atsuki y Hinata en el cuarto de Sasuke. — cita Itachi.  
>— N-no se molesten... y-yo puedo dormir c-con uno de los niños.<br>— Pero tu eres nuestra invitada, necesitas un cuarto propio. — Sasuke no se molestó por el comentario, él era familia en todo caso.  
>— P-pero...<br>— Yo quiero dormir con onee-chan! — manifiesta Yosai.  
>— No hijo, tú compartiras la habitación con el tío Sasuke — comunica Konan.<br>— Pero el tío Sasuke me da miedo... — mientras abraza a Hinata con fuerza e inflando los cachetes. Konan e Itachi sonríen en burla mientras el terrorífico tío se queja con un simple _"tsk!"_  
>— Entonces Sasuke dormirá solo.<br>— Que ella duerma en mi cama, es más grande. — Hinata se sonroja al escuchar la palabra cama... por obvias razones.  
>— SI! DORMIRÉ CON ONEE-CHAN! — salta de alegría — Ven onee-chan! — la toma de la mano y la jala.<br>— Mi habitación está en el ático. — contesta Sasuke.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A media noche, Hinata seguía despierta... Todo en la habitación era de él.  
>Las medallas en la pared.<br>Las fotografías de cuando estaba en secundaria.  
>El olor en su almohada... en las sábanas...<p>

La puerta estaba abierta, ella no tenía la necesidad de cerrarla; se sentía a salvo.

— Q-quién es? — pregunta la ojiperla al escuchar la puerta.  
>— O... onee... chan...<br>— Oh... Atsuki? — el pequeño niño había subido a la alcoba del ático. Hinata se acomoda y sienta; Atsuki se acerca.  
>— P-p-puedo... dormir... — movía sus manitos nerviosamente.<br>— Quieres acostarte con nosotros? — el pequeño asintió con timidez — Sube! — dice sonriendo.  
>Los tres se estaban acostados... poco a poco ella se quedó profundamente dormida.<p>

Sasuke cierra la puerta lentamente... una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Pasó un mes...

Para Hinata fue un cambio drástico pero al mismo tiempo ella se sentía muy feliz. Poco a poco se volvía una chica menos tímida.  
>Toda su vida a sido una chica cohibida. Pero cuando entró a la Academia para niños ricos ella no expresaba nada... todo por las amenazas y el temor a represalias.<p>

Pero en ese lugar, en el nuevo colegio ella volvía a hablar, tartamudeando, pero se expresaba más libre.  
>Para ella todo mejoraba, al menos en la academia iba bien...<p>

Por otro lado, Sasuke seguía desempleado. Toda su vida ha sido un instructor privado o maestro de internado... por eso no tenía una casa propia.  
>¿Para qué casa si vivía donde trabajaba?<br>Pero el hecho de que el vecino estudiase con ella en el mismo curso, lo enfurecía extremadamente.

En la casa no había novedad, Itachi junto a Konan molestaban con frecuencia a Sasuke.  
>Yosai y Atsuki se volvieron más cercanos a Hinata y cada vez que Sasuke los quería saludar corrían donde la ojiperla y Yosai decía: <em>— "Onee-chan, el tío Sasuke me asusta!" —<em> y Hinata sonreía empáticamente, Sasuke se molestaba.

Un día, mientras cenaban, el pequeño Atsuki se acerca a la ojiperla y expresa abiertamente: —O-onee-chan...  
>— Sí, Atsuki?<br>— S-si el tío Sasuke t-tiene un... un rostro que nos asusta a mí y a Yosai... p-por qué a tí te gusta el tío Sasuke?

Konan e Itachi sonriéron a las palabras de inocencia.  
>Hinata sonreía nerviosamente y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse.<br>Sasuke parecía no tomarle importancia a la pregunta, pero detro de sí mismo: ((Atsuki quiere saber... igual que yo, Hinata))

Los tres creyeron que ella no respondería, pero cuando la ojiperla vio la determinación y valor que tubo el pequeño al preguntarle...  
>Atsuki se parecía mucho a ella cuando era pequeña.<p>

— M-me gusta que s-se preocupa por mí... ((Él me cuida...)) — los padres del niño se quedaron pasmados y con los ojos abiertos. Sasuke bebía jugo, pero ese trago se quedó en su boca y miró a la chica de perfil. Hinata sostenía las manos del niño y le temblaban; todos creyeron que hasta allí llegarían las palabras de la muchacha pero: — ... t-también... me gusta... s-su sonrisa... !

Sasuke escupió el jugo sobre Itachi y Yosai aclaró el tema para todos: — Jajajaja... Él tío Sasuke está rojo como un tomate!  
>— Yosai...<br>— Pero es cierto mama!  
>— Oh! Rayos, Sasuke... mira lo que me hiciste! — los hermanos Uchiha se fueron a la cocina para limpiarse — Estan avanzando...<br>— C-cállate! — se mostraba molesto, pero dentro de él latía su corazón con rapidez y sentía calor... calor que era alegría.

Hinata miraba la mesa, con una sonrisa...

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

Era final de año escolar. El tiempo pasó con rapidez.  
>Sasuke saltaba de la emoción (dentro de él, claro) porque tendría a Hinata sólo para él en las vacaciones. Tenía planeado viajar con ella; llevarla de paseo.<p>

Hinata va corriendo donde sus nuevos amigos, después de todo algunos de ellos pasarían vacaciones fuera del país o en otras prefecturas de Japón; quería desearles buen viaje!  
>— HINATA! — grita Kiba cada vez que la ve a la ojiperla.<br>— Ya me cansé de decírtelo, Kiba... — expresa cansada de repetir lo misca cada día desde que Inuzuka conoció a la Hyuga. Ino miró a la ojiperla de forma extraña por unos segundos, pero volvió a portarse como siempre.  
>— Muestra los pocos modales que te he enseñado.<br>— H-hola chicos! — saluda con alegría.  
>— No quiero que termine el año! —exclama Kiba. Acercándose peligrosamente a la ojiperla. Ella se había acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento que recibía del chico rebelde.<br>— Pero si cuando entramos este año dijiste que quería que- mmnmnmn! — Kiba cubrió la boca de Shino.  
>— Jejejeje... — reía incómodamente — E-eso es mentira, Hina-chan.<br>— Pero si faltaste a muchas clases y casi repruebas deportes... — acota Ino, sólo para burlarse del Inuzuka.  
>— INO!<br>— C-casi repruebas d-deportes? — expresa asombrada. Después de que Hinata y él se volvieron buenos amigos, Kiba ya no faltó a clases.  
>— H-hina-chan, no es lo que parece... e-es que tenía cosas que hacer!<br>— Dormir en el patio era una?! — indica Ino con sarcasmo.  
>— INOOO!<p>

Los tres se ríen de la cara de verguenza que pone Kiba.

— Hablando seriamente — la rubia mira a la ojiperla — Regresarás a este instituto?  
>— N-no lo sé...<br>— QUEEEEE!  
>— Ya no grites! — le reclama la ex-delegada de salón.<br>— Depende d-de mi familia...

Ella había escuchado a los hermanos Uchiha, que Sasuke buscaba mudarse. Eso implicaba llevarse a Hinata con él...  
>Ella quería estar con Sasuke, pero no quería perder sus amistades.<p>

— Vamos, Hinata! — Kiba la jala de la mano.  
>— A-a dónde vamos? — expresaba nerviosa mientras le muchacho de cabello castaño alborotado casi la arrastraba por el suelo. — Ch-chao!<br>— KI- ... bah! — expresa la rubia con desanimo — El año que viene no seré delegada de clase!  
>— Pero igual estarás regañándolo...<br>— Tienes razón... — Ino mira a la distancia como sus amigos se perdían entre la multitud de estudiantes — Crees que... se le declare?  
>— No estoy seguro... — un suspiro salió del cuerpo de Yamanaka y con una mirada de tristeza le comenta a Shino — Yo espero que no salga tan lastimado... — Aburame la miró preguntándose a qué se refería su amiga.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-**

**/FLASH BACK/**

_Al inicio de la ceremonia, Hinata llega con su nueva familia: Itachi y Konan entran de la mano, Yosai y Atsuki estaban sujetando las manos de su onee-chan, Sasuke entraba al final con actitud fría e indiferente, pero las mujeres maduras y las estudiantes lo veían con estrellas y corazones en sus ojos. La Hyuga no se daba cuenta de ello.  
><em>

_Terminó la ceremonia y cada estudiante se reunió con sus padres. Sasuke vio tristeza en la mirada de Hinata.  
>— Ven! — tomó la mano de ella y la llevó a la parte trasera del gimnasio. Sin que nadie los siguiera.<br>— Q-qué hacemos t-tan lej-! — Sasuke la abrazó sin previo aviso.  
>— No será lo mismo... pero jamás te dejaré sola... — unos ojos curiosos estaban ocultos detrás de un árbol, escuchando cada palabra del pelinegro — ... porque te amo, Hinata.<br>La pelinegra lo abrazó con cariño, y aunque no pronunció ninguna palabra; quien los observaba terminó con la mandíbula en el suelo... por así decirlo.  
>Aquel espía tenía novio y sabía que la mirada y sonrojo que demostraba el rostro de la Hyuga era igual al de una persona enamorada.<em>

_Quien los vio en tal emotivo momento fue nada más y nada menos que... su nueva, simpáticay algo gruñona amiga: Ino._

**/FIN FLASH BACK/**

**-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya lejos del alboroto por finalizar las clases Kiba se detiene en un parque muy concurrido, pero a esas horas tenía una que otra pareja abrazada. La chica no se daba cuenta de la situación.

— H-hinata... — expresa nervioso — ... t-tengo algo importante que decirte.  
>— A sí? — la chica ladea la cabeza algo confundida — Y los chicos no podían oírlo?<br>— N-no! — Hinata dio un pequeño salto por el grito con el que respondió Kiba. Apretaba los puños con fuerza.  
>— Q-qué es lo que me q-quieres decir?<p>

Kiba estaba dispuesto a decir todo lo que sentía por ella...  
>Eran a penas dos meses que llevaba de conocerla, pero saber que ella no lo trataba diferente a los demás lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.<p>

— T-tú me... me gustas, H-Hinata! — grita, como para que a ella le quedara claro el mensaje.

Por supuesto ella quedó congelada.  
>Kiba era su amigo, al igual que Ino y Aburame.<p>

Ella no quería lastimar los sentimientos que le había costado expresar al muchacho... pero si no era clara con eso el único que sufriría en todo esto sería él.

— K-kiba-kun?!  
>— S-sí! — mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Ansioso por una respuesta que no lo pondría feliz.<br>— Y-yo... a mí... m-me- — con la mirada en el suelo y un tono de voz normal ella estaba dispuesta a aclarar todo, pero un invitado no deseado llegó a interrumpir.  
>— Vamonos! — sujetándola de la muñeca Sasuke se adentra en el parque.<br>— Eh?! — Kiba abrió los ojos y Hinata ya no estaba. De un momento a otro el parque se había llenado de personas y estudiantes. Al parecer todos los colegios salían el mismo día y se reunían allí. Kiba quedó desmoronado... No había escuchado la voz de Sasuke y creyó que la chica había huído de su confesión... Eso lo deprimió.

— S-sasuke-kun! — la sostenía con fuerza — M-mi muñeca... m-me duele... — él la suelta de inmediato.  
>— Por qué estas aquí con él?<br>— P-pues... — ella no quería repetir las palabras del joven. Sasuke la sujeta de los hombros.  
>— Por qué no me lo dices? —Sasuke estaba ligeramente nervioso... algo lo atormentaba desde que la vio con el chico frente a la casa el primer día de clases.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eran dos meses... ella era despistada pero no idiota!  
>Lo que Itachi le había dicho sobre los celos, era cierto... Le tomó tiempo, pero se dio cuenta poco a poco; día a día.<br>La chica sabía que Sasuke sólo quería protegerla, uanque en realidad era más que eso.

Sasuke sabía que era mayor...  
>Su edad era una desventaja y al estar rodeada de chicos de su edad talvez podría dejarlo. Sasuke temía que ella dejara de amarlo.<p>

Sí, el Uchiha sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, sólo que no lo decía abiertamente... Era una adolescente!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke la soltó y le dio la espalda.  
>— Lo amas, verdad? ((Sería comprensible...))<br>— Eh?  
>— No te culpo... Disculpa la presión a la que te sometí... — el pelinegro comenzó a caminar sin voltear a mirarla. Era su orgullo el que lo impedía.<p>

Ella comprendió lo que él sentía, lo que esperaba escuchar todo este tiempo...

((Siempre me has protegido...)) las manos en puño se dirigeiron a su pecho ((... me has cuidado...)) las juntó y bajó la cabeza ((Me lo dices en momentos importantes para mí...)) lágrimas salían de sus ojos ((... y recién ahora...)) abrió los ojos y estiró sus manos hacia él ((... me he dado cuenta...)) lo abrazó por la cintura ((... de lo que esperabas escuchar.)) él quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se abrieron ((Porque yo...)) él giró su cabeza y la vio llorando ((... Sasuke...)) se soltó y la miró asustado ((Yo...)) ella levanta la mirada...

— Y-yo también te amo... Sasuke! — expresó con un tono de voz alto... llena de nervios.

Las personas no tomaron en cuenta la confesión de la chica, cada quien tenía sus propias conversaciones.  
>Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y luego de recuperar la respiración que perdió por unos segundos entrecerró los ojos para mirarla cálidamente.<p>

Una sonrisa de la que ella hablaba, y pocas muy pocas veces tenía la suerte de ver, se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha.

Lentamente él se acercó a sus labios...  
>Ella cerró sus ojos...<p>

Esa tarde de invierno se volvió cálida; el Uchiha podía respirar sin miedo a perderla. Porque...

... al fin había escuchado las palabras que él le expresó por primera vez.

**((A-ahora siento q-que...))**

**((... somos una pareja!))**

Y con ello la relación creció considerablemente... Como un botón de flor que se abre con la llegada de la primavera!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> Sí... sé que este no es el Itachi tranquilo y serio que conocemos... pero me gusta verlo un poco más animado; algo diferente a su hermano. Además quería que Sasuke sepa lo que es tener COMPETENCIA! ñejeje! xD . Me encanta que Ita-chan tenga niños, siempre me quedé con ese vacío! Los hijos de Itachi SÍ son de mi propiedad, no de Masa-chan. xD  
>Como cultura general: Yosai = Fortaleza; Atsuki = Apasionado.<br>_

_Como en el anterior... Quieren tercera parte?! (-_-)?  
><em>

_Porque al leerlo por quinta vez (corregir horrografías) me fijé que dejé un par de vacios... ya sabrán usted cuales! ;D  
>Siempre hay competencia entre Sasuke y Naruto, quería salir de ese cliché! Aunque he pensado en incluir a Toneri, en vez de Naruto... pero lo volvería Harem?! xD<em>

_Si el fic llega a 30 reviews, sí **30**! Haré una PART THREEEEEE! xD  
>En los cometarios me indican si quieren a Toneri o Naruto... (o ambos?) ñeee... eso lo dejo en sus teclados!<em>

**_BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... RECICLADO!_**

_PD: Les debo el lemon x3 ... Es que aún no entro a ese campo y, pues, no quería arruinar la trama con una escena (lemon) mal escrita! ;)_


	3. Un amigo de la infancia

_**Da-chan:** SÍ... LO HICE! *llora de la emoción* Chicas... ustedes presionan a mi delicado y exprimido cerebro... NaaaaaAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA *ríe por locura*_

_Salten conmigo! VAMOS, SALTEN! Que estamos felices de esta PARTE TREEEEES! (/*0*)/  
>(que es la que más guerra me ha dado en escribir!)<br>... hasta ahora... (-_-)/_

**_Agradecimientos: _**_Tsuki Hyuga, AlexanUchiha, Bubble Glass, Kotsuki Kurosaki, nn (eh?), Gisse Schiffer, harumi-chan, Ina, BlueTacoLover, MarianatorDB, Im-a-tsundere, MeguK (arigatou! :D), Yuki Jonico, Flor-VIB412, NamikazeAndy, alisson, AleKoshinaka, Zumekqi, annimo, guest..._

_**Disclaimer:** MOSHIRON! (-o-)/ Los personajes son de nuestro querido mangaka (podrido en dinero por "The Last") MASASHI! El amo del mundo Ninja! xD_

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos días desde que la ojiperla reconoció sus sentimientos... Es la una de la tarde y la familia Uchiha, junto con Hinata, se encontraba fuera de la casa. Unas maletas acompañaban a los pelinegros. Itachi lleva a Sasuke, lejos de la familia, frente al garaje para comunicarle algo que le alteraba desde ayer...<p>

— Sasuke — Itachi en tono bajo y algo preocupado expresa — Eres el adulto, recuérdalo! — toca la frente del Uchiha menor con su índice y dedo medio, para que el consejo se quedara dentro de su cabeza. El hermanito tenía sus ojos cerrados y una vena palpitaba en su frente soportando las quejas que exteriorizaba su nii-san — Ella todavía es menor de edad... — el pelinegro abre sus ojos teniendo una vaga idea de la tontería que diría Itachi — Es mi deber velar por la seguridad de mi _"sobrina"_!  
>— ¿Cuál es el punto a todo esto... Nii-san? — arqueando sus cejas con molestia.<br>— Digo que... — suspira y acercándose a la cara de su hermanito; que se inclina hacia atrás por la indiscreción — No pueden tener relaciones sexuales!

El muchacho de cabello azabache perdió el equilibrio y cayó por la insensatez de la expresión.

Hinata no escuchó el desplome de su amado; tenía sus propios problemas...

— ONEE-CHAAAAN! — vocifera Yosai con lágrimas y fluidos nasales escurriendo, sujetando las manos de la chica y obligándola a entrar a casa — No te vayas! oneeeeee-chaaaaaaan! — el pequeño de Atsuki permanecía callado, sólo abrazaba la pierna de Hinata con fuerza.  
>La ojiperla tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y alegre... una gota recorría su frente; Konan se acerca a los niños.<br>— Yosai, Atsuki... — el mayor mira a su madre sin soltar a Hina-chan, el menor escondió su cara en la falda de la muchacha — Hinata-oneechan sólo se va por un par de semanas. — manifiesta calmada.  
>— Mentira! — grita Yosai.<br>— ¿Por qué lo dices, hijo?  
>— Yo escuché al tío Sasuke diciendo que se mudarían! — corre y abraza la otra pierna de la chica — No dejaré que se la lleve!<br>— Y-yo... tampoco... — murmura el pequeño de los Uchiha, aún con su rostro oculto.

De la entrada del garaje se acercan Sasuke, sacudiéndose la parte trasera del pantalón, e Itachi, riéndose.

— Lista Hinata?  
>— P-pues... — ella mira hacia abajo indicando que estaba algo indispuesta; Sasuke se acerca a los niños.<br>— Yosai, Atsuki... — los niños miran al su tío con el ceño fruncido — Si no la sueltan ahora, más me demoraré en traerla de regreso...

Hinata se sorprendió.  
>Ella sabía que el viaje no era una mudanza, pero las palabras que les dijo... era casi como si...<p>

— ((L-los está consolando?)) — piensa la chica de ojos perlados.  
>— ¡¿Eso es cierto, tío Sasuke?! — el único en responder es Yosai. El pelinegro cierra los ojos y mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces con calma. Yosai la suelta lentamente, se para delante del azabache apuntando su dedo índice en su rostro; expresa con el ceño fruncido: — ¡¿Lo prometes?!<br>— Sí.  
>— Cuídala bien! — demanda el mayor de sus sobrinos.<br>— Siempre.  
>— Okey! — coloca sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y mirando a Hinata, Yosai pronuncia — Onee-chan! Ya tienes nuestro permiso! — levanta su pulgar en aprobación. Hinata sonríe simpática y nerviosamente; Sasuke y los padres del pequeño piensan lo mismo ((Su actitud... es igua a...)). Una gota aparece en la nuca de los padres y el pelinegro deja escapar un suspiro de fastidio.<p>

Pero alguien aún no la soltaba.

Hinata se agacha y lo abraza; susurra en su oído.  
>— Atsuki...<br>— Sí, o-onee... chan?  
>— Te prometo que estas dos semanas se irán volando...<br>— E-en serio? — la chica lo aleja para mirarlo  
>— Te lo prometo! — y su hermosa sonrisa es apreciada por el pequeño Uchiha. Se le nubla su vista, pero de eso no pasa. La abraza por un par de minutos y la suelta paulatinamente.<p>

Hinata y Sasuke suben al auto y la muchacha se despide de su nueva familia hasta que ya no logra distinguir sus siluetas a la lejanía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

— Sasuke-kun... — ella deja de mirar el paisaje para concentrarse en el hermoso y masculino perfil del azabache.  
>— Si? — llevaban más de tres horas y media en el vehículo. El sol iluminaba de forma pacífica. Ninguno habló o pronunció palabra durante el trayecto que llevaban recorrido. Sasuke no quería ser imprudente y realizar una pregunta que la ponga incómoda, por eso esperaba que ella le platicara... Aunque sabía muy bien que ella era callada.<p>

Sasuke no estaba molesto o incómodo por estar en silencio tanto tiempo; al fin de cuentas era una persona poco sociable. Tan solo con apreciar el perfil de ella cada cierto tiempo su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía una extraña sensación de calor en su pecho; Hinata no se daba cuenta de las miradas rápidas que hacía él.

— ¿Ya me dirás do-dónde vamos? — ella estaba emocionada y algo inquieta.  
>— Llegaremos pronto. — ella vuelve a mirar el paisaje; una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro delicado de la chica.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke ha ahorrado durante toda su vida ya que no tenía necesidad de gastar en una casa, sólo se preocupaba de sus gastos personales y las revisiones de su vehículo. Por eso se dio el lujo de irse de vacaciones con la persona que amaba. La chica nunca había ido de vacaciones a ningun sitio; algo de lo que se enteró Sasuke por casualidad en una de las cenas.

Era inicios de primavera y que mejor lugar que _**KIOTO**_!

Había escuchado de un hermoso pueblo donde aún se mantenía la antigua cultura japonesa; no obstante le daban paso al turismo para ingresos financieros, por lo que en esa época los hoteles y casas de hospedajes estaban a reventar. No hubiera sido posible una reservación sin la ayuda de un conocido de Itachi... que también lo era del pelinegro. Sasuke aceptó las reservaciones que hizo su hermano y se olvidó de preguntar cómo lo logró en ese momento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata leyó una señal en la carretera: **(("-PUEBLO KURAMA-"))**

El auto negro y bien abrillantado se estacionó a las afueras de una hermosa casa de hospedaje; el Uchiha baja las maletas de ambos y se dirigen a la entrada. En la parte superior de la puerta ella puede leer: — ((O-onsen... Ryokan?)) — puede que ella no viajara durante toda su vida, pero sabía perfectamente el significado de la palabra _"onsen"_.

Él abre la puerta para que ella entrara primero, por lo que notó el rubor en sus mejillas y la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.  
>— ((O-onsen es... es... es...!)) — por la mente de la jovencita pasaban imágenes de cada palabra...<p>

_(( Onsen = baños mixtos = __hombres y mujeres __= él y ella __= pareja __= solos en una habitación__ = do-dormir... ju-jun-junt...! ))  
><em>

— Hinata? — la voz de Sasuke la saca de sus alocados pensamientos.  
>— S-sí! — contesta dando un brinco. Acerca su rostro y topa su frente con la de ella para susurrarle — No tienes fiebre. — ella se sonroja todavía más.<br>— E-estoy bien... — manifiesta bajando la mirada; él se separa y toma la mano de ella, se acercan a la recepción. — Tengo una reservación. — dice sin saludar ni presentarse con el encargado que se encontraba agachado, recogiendo unos panfletos que se le habían caído al suelo.  
>— Buenas tardes! Bienvenido a Onsen... Ryo... kan?! — el encargado se levanta y ambos, tanto Sasuke como el recepcionista, parpadean incrédulos algunas veces.<p>

— _TEMEEE!_ — grita el hombre de cabellera amarilla y ojos azules, mostrando una sonrisa gigantesca.

— Tsk... — murmura para sí mismo — Hola, _dobe_... — responde molesto, pero al mismo tiempo... feliz.  
>— Sasuke-<em>teme<em>! Hace 2 años que no te veo! Dónde te has escondido?! — cada palabra expresaba alegría, ferviente y desbordante — Acaso huiste de mí!? — y el rubio estalla en risa.  
>— Cállate. — mientras cierra los ojos con algo de molestia. El Uchiha no sabía que se toparía con él en ese lugar — ((Por eso conseguiste reservaciones tan rápido, nii-san...)) — se reprocha por no preguntar.<p>

Luego de reír, aquel hombre divisa el cuerpo de una chica blanca y cabellera negro-azulada; inclina su cuerpo hacia un costado para apreciarla mejor.

— EH? — sale detrás del mostrador y se aproxima a ambos, es cuando se da cuenta que el azabache sujetaba la delicada mano de la jovencita — Ella es tu esposa? — la muchacha, que ya había vuelto a su color natural, inició su etapa de atomatamiento.  
>— No... — ella lo miró sorprendida con lo que él dijo — ... pero no falta mucho para eso.<br>— ((E-EH?!))

Sasuke iba a presentar al chico de cabello puntiagudo amarillo hasta que sintió que ella ya no apretaba su mano como él.  
>— Cuidado! — grita el muchacho de ojos zafiro y Sasuke reacciona dando vuelta rápidamente y atrapándola en el aire, ella se desmayó por las palabras que profesó el Uchiha.<br>— ¡¿ESTÁ EMBARASADA?! — grita preocupado su amigo rubio.  
>— No, <em>dobe<em>! Ella siempre es así. — un suspiro seguido de una tenue sonrisa es lo que demuestra el pelinegro.

— NO-PUE-DE-SER!

— ¡¿Por qué gritas, maldición?! — le reclama el Uchiha.  
>— Jamás creí verte sonreí por una chica, <em>teme<em>! — cambiando su expresión a una pícara y codeándole las costillas para expresar entre burlas — Así que ella es la definitiva! eh? eh? EH?!

**(( ¡PAFF! ))**

— Sasuke-_teme_! NO ME GOLPEEES! — sobaba su pierna. El Uchiha lo pateó porque sus brazos estaban ocupados sosteniendo el delicado cuerpo de Hinata.  
>— Dime mi habitación, <em>dobe<em>.  
>— Si, si, si... — rezonga y le pasa unas llaves. El administrador toca un botón debajo del mostrador y a los segundos aparece un muchacho para llevar las maletas. — Llévalos a la cabaña 36.<br>— Sí, _otou-san._ — responde el joven de unos 10 años, de cabellera amarilla corta y ojos almendrados de pupilas lila oscuro.

Sasuke levanta una ceja, pero decide preguntar luego. Primero era Hinata.

**-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-**

Un aroma familiar llega a la nariz de la chica, que lentamente se despierta y se sienta en la cama.

— ((Chocolate... y café...)) — ella sonríe. Se levanta y se dirige a la habitación contigua.  
>— Justo para la cena.<br>— S-sí... — toma asiento del otro extremo de la mesita; la que estaba llena de varios deliciosos platillos. Cuando la velada daba inicio tocan la puerta de la cabaña con insistencia. Hinata se levanta y abre la puerta.  
>— Oh! Ya despertaste. Qué bueno! — y el rubio sonríe.<br>— Tú que haces aquí? — tajante, frío y molesto por la interrupción.  
>— Acaso no me dejarás entrar?<br>— No.  
>— Sasuke-kun... — y mira a su amado sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por la falta de modales. El Uchiha sorbe un poco de su bebida favorita y deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. — Pasa...<p>

Ella sonríe simpática y el rubio entra y se sienta delante de su amigo.

— Y bien? — pregunta el rubio mientras se sirve de todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Hinata toma asiento a un costado de la mesita, cerca de Sasuke, y le sirve una taza de chocolate al hombre, quien le agradece con una sonrisa y a una pequeña reverencia.  
>Sasuke bebía calmado hasta que el rubio terminó su bebida de golpe, tomó una cuchara y comenzó a golpear la taza. Era un sonido constante y cada cierto tiempo se volvía más fuerte. La chica miraba extrañada el comportamiento del hombre, que parecía tener la misma edad de Sasuke, mas se comportaba como Yosai...<p>

Sasuke permanecía en silencio... pero se notaba que crecía su molestia. Su ceja derecha se movía con el constate golpeteo de la cuchara en la taza. Hinata sabía que eso no era buena señal.  
>Golpeando la taza de la que bebía sobre la mesa y mirando al rubio con su rostro oscuro le pregunta con odio en su tono de voz: — ¿Por qué no te vas?<br>— No has cambiado en nada, Sasuke. — responde con un dango en su boca — Sigues siendo el mismo odioso, egoísta, desconsiderado y narcisista de la juventud.  
>— Ju-juventud? — pregunta ella. El rubio se limpia las manos en su ropa y, tragando rápido, extiende una de sus manos hacia ella.<br>— Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto. — ella extiende su mano hacia el chico, queriendo ser amable — Sasuke-_teme_ y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria! — responde enérgico y sonriente.

Cuando sus manos iban a tocarse, como un simple y natural apretón de manos. En la mano de Naruto golpean dos palillos que dejan una marca roja en la parte superior de sus nudillos. Con ello el rubio llevó sus manos de vuelta a un sitio seguro. Hinata miró la dirección de donde provinieron y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

— Maldición, Sasuke! — le recama sobando sus nudillos — Posesivo como siempre! — el rubio se levanta y lo apunta con su otra mano, la que no está roja, mientras lo rodea un aura de batalla — ¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas que ya estoy casado?! — le grita con molestia y enseñando su anillo de bodas. Hinata mira el aro y con una sonrisa incómoda piensa ((Pa-pasa lo mismo co-con Itachi-niichan...))

El Uchiha cambió su aura negativa a una más relajada. Hinata se encontraba levemente sonrojada... Naruto era atractivo y al contrario de su amado, él no paraba de hablar.

— Ah... sí. — mordiendo un onigiri — Olvidé ese detalle.  
>— Sa-sasuke-kun! — reacciona un poco molesta en la forma de tratar a la pareja de su amigo.<br>— Tranquila — el ojiazul le sonríe pícaramente y le guiña el ojo — Sasuke-_tan_ siempre se comporta como bebé! — burlándose de su actitud poco adulta a pesar de sus 28 años. La ceja izquierda del pelinegro comienza a moverse, generando un tic.  
>— S-se conocen desde la in-infancia? — curiosea un poco. Ella quería que el viaje sea una forma de saber el pasado de ambos.<br>— Sí, Hinata-chan! — responde sonriente, ella sonroja por la confianza y baja la cabeza por su timidez. A Sasuke lo invade un aura oscura, cosa que su amigo nota instantáneamente y se vuelve azul su rostro. — Ya, ya, ya Sasuke! — ríe y rasca su nuca. Naruto mira a la chica y le pregunta; para cambiar la actitud homicida de su tan "amable" amigo — Me pregunto ¿Qué te gustó de el _teme_?

Ella levanta la mirada y con sus mejillas ruborizadas le responde...

— Pu-pues... él es la primera pe-persona que me ha tratado b-bien desde hace muchos a-años... — juega con sus dedos. Naruto se percata que el aura asesina desaparece de él; extrañamente Sasuke se sentía inquieto. — Sasuke-kun es... a-amable, cariñoso... — Naruto hacia como si la miraba a ella, pero en realidad, por el rabito del ojo notaba cada leve movimiento de su amigo con las palabras de ella — Me... me gusta s-su... — Hinata se estaba volviendo más roja — su sonrisa... — ella seguía mirando el movimiento errático de sus dedos — La sonrisa de Sasuke-kun me... me hace fe-feliz. — ella lo mira de perfil mientras el "calmado" Uchiha bebía su choco-café — Yo qui-quiero hacerlo feliz. — susurró esto último.

El pelinegro se atragantó un poco, ella no lo notó, pero Naruto... — Sasuke... — expresa muy serio el rubio, mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados — Eres un... — ella levanta la mirada — PERVERTIDO!

Hinata abre tanto sus ojos que parecen salir de su rostro, mientras todo su cuerpo se volvía rojo.  
>Sasuke escupe la bebida hacia un costado y sus mejillas se tornan rosa pálido.<p>

El rubio hecha a reír como si no hubiera mañana... — Entonces ya pasó algo... ¿verdad Hinata-chaaan~? — mientras levantaba sus cejas de forma pícara. Ella no podía ver al rubio a los ojos de la vergüenza y su flequillo cubrió su rostro. Sasuke se levantó del asiento y, tomando a Naruto del cuello de la vestimenta que utilizaba, lo arrastró a la puerta y lo pateó, cerrando la puerta con tanto odio que parecía que la hubiese roto.

A pesar de haber sido expulsado de la cabaña, el Uzumaki no paraba de reír... había molestado a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Hace mucho que no lo hacía y eso valía todas las patadas del mundo. El rubio se levanta del suelo, sacude la parte trasera de su pantalón (él y su familia eran los único del pueblo que no usaban vestimenta japonesa tradicional) y mirando la puerta, grita: — Mañana van a la cabaña principal, Sasuke! Mi familia y yo te invitamos el almuerzo!

Con eso, el chico imprudente se fue sonriendo de oreja a oreja...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-**

Dentro de la cabaña el ambiente se había tornado un tanto incómodo.

Sasuke miraba el picaporte y no lo soltaba — ((¿Qué me pasa?)) — se pregunta. El Uchiha se da cuenta que su cuerpo se sentía extraño — ((Estoy... ¡¿Estoy nervioso?!)) — sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Eso no le pasa a un Uchiha... ¿o sí?  
>Hinata aún mantenía su rostro oculto detrás de su flequillo... toda su cabeza parecía un tomate gigantesco!<p>

Pero... ¿Por qué los dos estaban así por las palabras del rubio?

**Simple!**

No es que Hinata sea una chica de pensamientos prohibidos _(no todo el tiempo xD)_ ni nada por el estilo, simplemente ella ha estado nerviosa desde que Sasuke se levantó aquel día con su mano sobre... bueno, (_¡sabemos donde! ;D) _Y, aunque no quiera, hay _ciertas_ palabras que le recuerdan ese día y, pues... no es que esté molesta, TODO LO CONTRARIO! Ella, ese día, se sintió feliz! Eso es lo que la tiene confundida y alterada.

Por otro lado está el pelinegro... Él se caracteriza por mantener sus sentimientos ocultos; refiriéndonos exclusivamente a sus _pensamientos prohibidos_. Porque sería mentira que un hombre de 28 años no la viera sólo de forma espiritual como su amor de toda la vida. Aunque no debemos catalogar a Sasuke con la palabra que dijo el rubio... _(no aún xD) _Todo el tiempo que ha estado a solas con ella se ha comportado como todo un caballero. En ningún momento ha pasado por su cabeza nada que no sea amor juvenil con ella.

Entonces... ¿Por qué los nervios justo ahora?

**-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

— S-sasuke...kun? — ella pregunta sin mirarlo... y él hacía lo mismo. — ¿Do-do-donde dormiré y-yo?  
>— Usa la cama.<br>— Y-y tú? — Hinata jugaba con sus dedos.  
>— Dormiré aquí.<br>— P-pero ha-hace frío...  
>— Usaré dos futones, no te preocupes.<br>— Hum...

Ambos se quedaron callados... ninguno dijo lo que realmente pensaba en ese momento...

— ((_Po-podrías d-dormir con-conmigo... Sasuke-kun..._)) — ella confía ciegamente en él. Pensar que Sasuke haga algo sin su consentimiento era una idea que ni en torturas más crueles se le ocurriría a la jovencita.  
>— ((<em>Si me pides que duerma contigo... creo que no podré detenerme.<em>)) — él conocía las señales que le daba su cuerpo... Ambos tenían pensamientos totalmente diferentes que se unían por un solo sentido: AMOR.

Sasuke comenzó a sudar un poco — Saldré a caminar, descansa. — Antes de que ella pueda preguntar o si quiera mirar su espalda, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. — Sasuke... kun...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

El sol iluminaba su rostro con gran insistencia y no le quedó más que abrir sus ojos. El reloj de la sala marcaba las diez de la mañana y de la cocina provenía un aroma dulce...

Sasuke se levanta del futon.  
>Llegó pasada las tres y media de la mañana, decidió caminar hasta que no hubiera ni una pizca de energía en él!<p>

Mientras restriega sus ojos junto a un gran bostezo, entra en la sala una chica de ojos perla con un hermoso vestido verde pastel con diseño de pétalos en un tono más oscuro, le llegaba unos seis dedos sobre la rodilla y un delantal rojo hogareño ceñido a su esbelta cintura, ensalzando _(sin que ella se diera cuenta)_ sus hermosos y exuberantes pechos. Tenía una bandeja con chocolate caliente y unas tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja, dos vasos con agua y una ensalada de frutas aderezada con sirope de chocolate. Su rostro mostraba una alegría distinta a lo que él ha visto en casa.

— Buenos di-días, Sasuke-kun! — expresa alegre.

Él... el tenía cara de tonto!  
>Sus ojos mostraban el total de sus irises negros y sus labios estaban un tanto abiertos.<p>

¿Por qué, el Uchiha, se encontraba con tal expresión facial?

Puede que al recién levantarse, tenga esa cara; puede ser que verla con esa vestimenta lo alteraba un poco _(Hinata no había usado nada que sobrepasara sus rodillas)_; puede ser que apreciar un aura distinta, la hacía aún más hermosa... Sí, todo eso lo tenía así... Sin embargo lo que se llevaba el premio era que... La persona con quien realmente quería compartir toda su vida, le había preparado el desayuno.

Ella, la muchacha de la que se había enamorado a primera vista, estaba haciendo lo que ninguna otra había hecho antes.  
>Con un simple gesto... hacerlo feliz!<p>

Sin darse cuenta, los parpados de Sasuke se agacharon un poco y en sus labios se dibujó una notoria sonrisa.  
>Ella lo miró a la cara y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse. Desvió sus ojos hacia el piso y continuó su trayecto a la sala, pero Sasuke no había recogido la ropa que se sacó para dormir.<p>

Ella tropezó con los pantalones y la camisa. El Uchiha se levantó como resorte; con su brazo derecho la atrapó de la cintura y con la mano izquierda sostuvo la bandeja. Él no quería que todo ese bello detalle se arruinara de un momento a otro, pero hubiera sido mejor ver caer la bandeja a lo que Hinata vio!

— Gracias, Sa... — había un gran detalle que el pelinegro olvidó cuando se quitó la sábanas de encima... — ...Sasuke... — Hinata miró directamente los ojos de Sasuke por apenas una milésima de segundo para luego desviar su mirada por la tímidez... — ...ke... k-k-k-kun! — en ese instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

El Uchiha tenía una fea, por así decirlo, costumbre.

Cuando está tenso o alterado, no puede conciliar el sueño... a menos que se quite toda _(sí, TODA!)_ la vestimenta que trae consigo.  
>Es decir, que la pobre chica al mirar el piso... noto "algo" más que el futon.<p>

Ella lo empujó del pecho, que estaba al descubierto, y pudo apreciar que Sasuke a pesar de su rostro adolescente, poseía un torso bien definido y se notaba que trabajaba en ello sin exagerar. Sus manos se dirigieron a su boca y sus ojos ni pestañeaban. No habrá mantenido la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke por más de dos segundos (desde que la atrapó hasta que ella lo alejó), pero lo que vio en esos simple dos segundo hicieron que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rojo...

Ella miró directamente a los ojos del Uchiha, quien al notar el cambio brusco de color en la piel miró su cuerpo al sentir una cálida brisa recorrer _cada_ parte del mismo — ((Maldición!)) — levantó la mirada y cuando iba a pedirle una disculpa con unas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente cubierta por aquel flequillo, Hinata se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación... su cabeza humeaba un poco.

Sasuke depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa de la sala y mirando a la chica de piel roja sólo pudo soltar un suspiro — Vaya... — se puso los jeans que estaban en el suelo — ((Acabo de arruinar el viaje para ambos.)) — se decía a sí mismo mientras la llevaba en brazos a la cama donde ella dormía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una brisa fresca movía las copas de los árboles e ingresaba por las ventanas de la morada japonesa. El reloj marcaba la una de la tarde.  
>— ((Prepararé algo...)) — Sasuke va rumbo a la cocina cuando mira la puerta de la habitación de Hinata deslizarse, para toparse con esos hermosos ojos perlados que dejaron de mirarlo al instante y ella comenzó con su típico jugueteo de dedos. El pelinegro se acerca a ella con lentitud y Hinata comienza a ruborizarse al notar que los pies del Uchiha estaban cada vez más cerca de ella; Sasuke se detiene a un paso de distancia.<p>

— Hinata, yo... — rascando su nuca y mirando hacia el costado, con incomodidad — Quiero disculparme por-  
>— No-no importa, Sasuke-kun! — lo interrumpe, no por grocería ni nada que se le parezca. Es más por no querer tocar aquel tema — No hay na-nada qué di-disculpar...<p>

El estómago del pelinegro rugió y ella brincó por la sorpresa.

— Prepararé algo para ambos.  
>— Pe-pero, Naruto-san nos invitó a al-almorzar...<br>— Es más de la una. — ella mira el rostro de Sasuke por unos mili-segundos para volver a apreciar el menear de sus dedos.  
>— Pe-perdón...<br>— No hay nada que disculpar. — haciendo hincapié en lo mismo que ella había dicho.

Él voltea hacia la cocina y agarran la manga de su camisa; gira su cabeza y allí estaba ella: — E-en tal caso... l-la prepararé y-yo.

— No. — ella abrió sus ojos un poco y soltó la manga — Esta es mi forma de pedirte disculpas. — levanta la mirada y cuando sus ojos se topan ella sonríe agradecida, mas desvía sus ojos por la vergüenza.

Cuando Sasuke iba a entrar en la habitación de alimentos, en la puerta principal se escuchan golpes, un tanto molestos.

— Oe, _teme! —_ Sasuke rodó sus ojos con molestia y para cuando iba a decirle a Hinata que se quede sentada y callada para que no los encontraran, ella ya había abierto la entrada.

— Ho-hola Naruto-san. — y el rubio muestra todos sus dientes. Lo acompañaban dos niños: uno era el pequeño que ayudó a Sasuke con las maletas el día anterior, la otra era una niña de unos doce o trece; cabello rubio oscuro y lacio recogido en una coleta a un costado de su cabeza llegando hasta la mitad de su torso. Los ojos de la pequeña eran idénticos a los de su amigo — Pa-pasen.

— Niños... — el Uzumaki se hizo a un costado y ambos pequeñines dieron un paso adelante.  
>— Buenos días, Hinata-<em>oneechan!<em> / Hinata-san. — expresan simultáneamente haciendo una reverencia. La chica de ojos perla sonríe con una gota recorriendo su nuca; los tres ingresan a la vivienda. El rubio traía consigo una canasta.

— Déjala en la mesa y retírense. — expresa el pelinegro, que se acercaba a ellos con los brazos cruzados  
>— Sa-sasuke-kun... — ella lo reprende por su comportamiento. Naruto ignoró las palabras de su estúpido amigo y se dirigió a Hinata.<br>— Ya que no llegaron a tiempo para el almuerzo, Shion me pidió que les trajera un poco. — el rubio coloca la canasta sobre la mesa.  
>— Shion? — curiosea la pelinegra. Naruto esboza una sonrisa.<br>— Es el nombre de mi esposa. Yo quería que viniera para que se conozcan, pero alguien debía cuidar la recepción. — Hinata agachó su cabeza un tanto avergonzada, el Uzumaki lo notó y continuó — No te preocupes Hinata-chan. — la pelinegra levanta la mirada — Ella está dispuesta a recibirte en casa cuando quieras.  
>— ¿Por qué tu esposa quiere conocerla? — pregunta Sasuke. Todo lo que respecta a Hinata lo llena de intriga y preocupación. (Celos si se trata de un hombre)<p>

Naruto coloca un dedo en su barbilla y prosigue, mientras Hinata va a la cocina por palillos, tazas y vajillas para servir los alimentos.

— Le conté a Shion que estabas hospedado aquí. — mirando al Uchiha — Y le dije que estabas acompañado de una chica muy joven y hermosa... — Un aura oscura cubrió al hombre mientras la ojiperla colocaba los platos para todos.  
>— Tenías razón, <em>otou-san<em>. — expresa el pequeñín de una forma muy cortés y respetuosa. — Sasuke-san es celoso.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

— Hinata-_neechan_... — expresa la pequeña — _Otou-san_ dice que eres la esposa de Sasuke-_niichan_. ¿Es cierto? — la chica era idéntica a su padre, tanto en ojos como en carácter. Hinata se sonrojó aún más y soltó una taza; el Uchiha se estiró y la agarró en el aire. — Gra-gracias, Sasuke-kun.  
>— Entonces si son esposos! — replica llena de alegría.<br>— Ella aún-  
>— <em>Otou-san<em>... — la niña interrumpe al mejor amigo de su padre — ... a tu amigo le gustan las chicas de colegio!

El aura asesina de Sasuke desapareció en segundos y junto a Hinata se asombraron por la forma de expresar sus pensamientos sin ningún pudor.

— Ya veo... — acota su hijo menor. Naruto sonreía y observaba a sus niños todo el tiempo. — Por eso Sasuke-_san_ es maestro de instituto. — Las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron un poquito rosa y la ojiperla estaba roja. Ella servía los alimentos de la cesta.  
>— Hinata-<em>neechan.<em>..  
>— S-sí?! — ella tenía miedo de lo que Suiren pudiese preguntarle.<br>— ¿Qué edad tienes _neechan_?

Ella no quería corroborar lo que habían dicho los niños y hacer quedar a Sasuke como un pedófilo _(por así decirlo xD)_. Para su suerte, Naruto rió de manera socarrona y aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención de los presentes. — Eso no se pregunta, Suiren.  
>— Perdón, <em>neechan<em>! — expresa la pequeña con la misma sonrisa del padre. Hinata indica entre gesto que olvide la indiscreción, aunque dentro de sí misma estaba aliviada de que Naruto haya intervenido.

— Así que _tú_ eres Suiren. — manifiesta el Uchiha; la niña lo mira.  
>— ¿Acaso no te acordabas de mi hija? — expresa un poco molesto el rubio; Sasuke deja escapar su ira a través de un suspiro... Una vez relajado: — ¿Cómo quieres que la recuerde, si es la primera vez que la veo en persona? — recalca el azabache.<p>

Antes de que su padre pueda defenderse, Suiren pregunta — ¡¿Sasuke-_niichan_ me conoce?!

— Hace dos años no nos hemos visto. — Hinata-chan escuchaba atentamente mientras servía su ración para comenzar a comer — La última vez que vi al idiota de tu padre, me mostró una foto de ti cuando tenías unos tres años... — Suiren estaba cubierta de un aire altivo y orgulloso.  
>— Claro! — expresa alegremente — Seguro que ahora soy más bonita, ¿verdad?<p>

— No. — tajante a la alegría de la jovencita — Es que en la foto parecías un niño.  
>— Sa-sasuke-kun! — le reprochó Hinata, la pequeña se molestó y lo miró con odio. Sasuke prosiguió: — Me confundí un poco cuando vi a tu hijo ayudándonos con las maletas, pues recordaba... — Sasuke miró hacia el tejado un momento, recordando tiempos pasados — ...que el <em>dobe<em> me dijo que su primer hijo era una niña. Además de que la edad no concordaba...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke salía con su viejo amigo cada dos o tres meses a reuniones; luego de terminar la secundaria. Sin embargo, al pelinegro le apareció un trabajo en una prefectura muy distante y le exigía estar en el Internado por un largo tiempo. Por eso dejó de verse con el rubio y su hermano. No es que no quisiera, pero tampoco moriría si no saludaba a sus seres queridos por un tiempo.

Sasuke conoció a Shion en una reunión cuando su amigo se la presentó. El azabache nunca vio a ninguno de sus hijos porque siempre sucedía un imprevisto. Por eso el Uzumaki le presentó a su primer tesoro en una foto que cargaba en la billetera. Naruto era muy despistado con respecto a las fotos y a pesar de que la última vez que se topó con Sasuke, sus niños tenían diez y ocho años, no cargaba una foto actual de ellos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— CIERTO! — golpea la mesa con el puño cerrado — La última vez te mostré una foto de Suiren, pero no de Yanagi!  
>— Nuestro padre siempre ha sido despistado. — acota el niño — Al igual que mi torpe hermana.<br>— _BAKANAGI_! — la niña lo golpeo en la cabeza.

El rubio y sus dos opuestos hijos mantuvieron el ambiente cálido y divertido por dos horas. Cuando el aplicado de Yanagi comentó: — Sui-_neesan_...  
>— Qué?<br>— Tenemos que ayudar a _kaa-san_.  
>— Es verdad!<p>

Con una reverencia y de manera muy educada ambos niños se retiraron de la casa.

— DÍGANLE A OKAA-CHAN QUE IRÉ EN UNOS MINUTOS! — gritó desde el pórtico de la cabaña. Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
>— Tus alaridos molestan a los huéspedes. — Naruto bufó.<br>— Yo les daría un paseo por el pueblo, pero con el negocio-  
>— Mejor así. — el azabache lo interrumpe drásticamente — Vine a pasear con Hinata, no contigo. — Hinata escuchó... No sabía si regañar al amor de su vida por su frío comportamiento con su mejor amigo o estar feliz por querer pasar tiempo con ella.<p>

— Entiendo, entiendo... Quieren tiempo de calidad! — guiña su ojo derecho y Sasuke le vuelve a golpear; la ojiperla no vio el gesto del rubio y Sasuke creyó que era mejor así. — Disfruten de la estancia! Y cualquier cosa que necesiten me lo hacen saber. — el rubio desapareció a la distancia con una sonrisa pícara y, la mismo tiempo, llena de felicidad.

Sasuke liberó un gran suspiro de alivio al perder de vista al tonto de su amigo, volteó hacia su izquierda y se topó con una pensativa Hinata, que miraba el mover hipnótico de las copas de los árboles que estaban rodeando la cabaña. La joven tomó aire y llevó ambas manos a su pecho, para luego cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos; Sasuke observaba su perfil con detenimiento. Dio unos pasos cercándose a ella, cuando unas palabras dulces lo dejan estático.

— Sasuke-kun... — ella miró aquellos ojos oscuros con mucha intriga — Po-por qué... — se ruborizaba con cada sílaba y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada — ... te... fi-fijaste en... mí? — Los ojos del Uchiha se suavizaron y se acercó a ella con lentitud.

Hinata sintió cómo la rodearon unos brazos fuertes que la hacían sentir cálida y segura. Se sentía protegida y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos nuevamente para escuchar atentamente las palabras de Sasuke.

— Para ser totalmente honesto... — un suspiro salió lentamente de sus labios — No lo sé. — también cerró sus ojos y comenzó a rememorar en sus recuerdos. Él comenzó a describir aquella noche con sus propias palabras...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— (( Realmente es un gran instituto... )) — Sasuke utilizaba pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y corbata a juego con la gabardina oscura; un sobretodo marrón. Caminaba por los alrededores del colegio al que había llegado hace un par de horas para sustituir a una conocida que estaba bajo reposo por su embarazo._

_En la inmensidad de la noche unos susurros muy lejanos llegaron a sus oídos — (( ¿Alguien llora? )) — decidió caminar hacia esos extraños sonidos que provenían detrás de el único árbol que se encontrara en aquella parte. Era un gran arce cubierto de hojas teñidas en tonos rojizos y marrones, no se podía apreciar con total claridad su grandeza por la oscuridad; esa zona no estaba iluminada como el resto de las áreas del instituto. — (( ... )) — Sasuke divisó un pequeño bulto entre tanta oscuridad — (( Una estudiante... )) — sin duda la poca luz que brindaba la luna era suficiente para que el uniforme de la institución sea reconocido por él. _

_Pudo acercarse lo suficiente y se topó con una delicada chica._

_Ella estaba agachada y abrazaba sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo tiritaba, su cabellera negra que brillaba en tonos azulados por la luz de luna caía sobre su rostro y sollozaba de tal modo que él sintió una punzada en su pecho. Cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido. — Oye? — fue lo que pronunció; ella dio un brinco y levantó su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y demostraban una infinita preocupación cubierta por miedo y temor. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos tenían un inusual color perla. Ella se levantó con rapidez para alejarse de él._

_Sasuke, no acostumbraba a inmiscuirse en los problemas de los alumnos, creía que cada quien debe cuidarse solo. Además no era necesario tener una relación con ninguno de sus alumnos, después de todo él simplemente era un maestro de reemplazo._

_Pero..._

_Sin que pudiera si quiera notarlo, había sostenido la delicada mano de la chica con fuerza._

_— P-por favor... n-no me lastimes... — fueron las palabras que pronunció entre susurros y sollozos aquella desdichada jovencita. Ella volteó y mantuvo su cabeza agachada todo el tiempo, su mano libre estaba sobre su pecho y agarraba fuertemente el hombro del brazo que sostenía el Uchiha; no paraba de temblar. Fue entonces que pudo notar con claridad, ella estaba completamente empapada y sobre su uniforme había basura de todo tipo; como si le hubieran lanzado varios tachos encima.  
>Algo no estaba bien...<em>

_Sentía algo extraño en su pecho..._

_Era como si quisiera saber quien había sido aquel bastardo que le puso la mano encima y molerlo a golpes. __Eso no era común en sus pensamientos y sabía muy bien que era más que una pequeña reprimenda a ese infeliz que se hacía pasar por estudiante. Alguien se había atrevido a poner en aquel estado a una chica que, a leguas, se notaba que era muy sensible y cálida. __Con su mano libre se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre la espalda de ella y haló a la pequeña y delicada señorita hacia su pecho para abrazarla._

_— Usar el uniforme húmedo en esta época del año es peligroso, ¿lo sabes? — le decía lo más dulce que jamas había hablado con una muchacha en toda su vida — Tal vez no sea correcto, pero... — la chica no estaba reacia hacia el abrazo inesperado de una sujeto totalmente extraño... así como él había osado abrazar a una total desconocida en medio de la noche — puedes llorar todo lo que quieras._

_Ella abrazó a Sasuke tímidamente y sumergió su rostro en el pecho de él; no paraba de llorar..._

_Para cuando la chica se había calmado y liberado todo ese peso de dolor y sufrimiento Sasuke creyó divisar una sombra por los alrededores — Es mejor que regreses a tu habitación. — la alejó de su confortable pecho y parece que ella se sorprendió por el gesto. Aunque realmente no quería que apartarla... Él quería seguir así, quería abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudiese para que dejara de llorar totalmente. Ella permanecía con su mirada en las hojas otoñales y él aprovechó para caminar hacia su cuarto. No era buena idea que los vieran juntos._

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

— La primera vez que te vi, toda mojada y sucia... — ambos permanecían abrazados — Cuando te abracé por impulso... — la respiraciones de ambos se habían sincronizado — No quería dejarte sola ni un momento más.

Ella sonrió por las palabras y la sinceridad con la que le respondía su amado.

Era un tanto irónico para Hinata, pues ella escuchaba de sus antiguas amigas que por lo general las estudiantes se enamoraban de sus maestros a primera vista, sea por su atractivo o por su cálida personalidad... Sin embargo con ellos había sido diferente, había sido al revés. Sus pensamientos hicieron que escapara de su boca una risilla alegre y algo burlona.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? — pregunto por simple curiosidad.  
>— P-pues... — ella levantó sus ojos por unos momentos para lograr ver su expresión — E-es al revés...<br>— Al revés? — dejaron de abrazarse y la alejó lentamente para verla directo a los ojos.  
>— E-es que... pues... no-nosotros... — ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos y sus mejillas se coloreaban con un hermoso tono rosa. No era lo mismo pensar aquello, que decir lo que ella estaba pensando.<br>Pero Sasuke no es un tonto; era un genio después de todo... Así eran todos los Uchiha.  
>— Crees que parezco estudiante por enamorarme de ti a primera vista, ¿no?<p>

Ella no pudo evitar brincar por pronunciar exactamente cada pensamiento suyo, lo miró algo asustada.

— Ja! — sonrió con ironía — Parece que le atiné.  
>— Pe-perd-<br>— No te disculpes... — su mano tocó delicadamente la mejilla de ella para acercase lentamente a sus labios. — Adoro cuando te sonrojas... — susurró con una tenue sonrisa pícara.

Hinata abrió mucho sus ojos y llevó sus manos al pecho para apretarlas con fuerza. Pero las palabras de Sasuke le provocaron tanta emoción y vergüenza a la vez, que no pudo evitar desmayarse antes de que el Uchiha pudiera topar sus labios con los de ella.

La atrapó en el aire y liberó un gran suspiro. — Jamás creí que una chica tan tímida hiciera latir tan rápido mi corazón... — susurró en la inmensidad de la tarde y la brisa se llevó sus palabras.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las dos semanas de vacaciones se pasaron volando sin mayores contratiempos. De lo único que Sasuke estaba un poco desilusionado era sobre el tema que no logró tocar durante los catorce días que pasó con Hinata... Al fin de cuentas, lo que buscaba el pelinegro era conversar con ella sobre su familia. Intentó tocar el tópico un par de veces, mas recibió una respuesta negativa y deprimida de parte de ella. Decidió que no hablaría de eso durante el descanso.

Y por si se lo preguntan...

No, no se bañaron en un _onsen_. Sasuke no quiso tocar el asunto en ningún momento por lo ocurrido el primer día en la cabaña... y Hinata ni si quiera hablaba algo relacionado; se sentía muy apenada...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Gracias por visitarnos, Hinata! — decía Shion con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba como si fuera una madre despidiéndose de su hija.  
>— L-lo mismo digo, Shion-san...<br>— Vamos! Sólo Shion! — expresaba con un desaire de frustración. Llevaba diciendo eso desde que la conoció hace unos diez días y Hinata seguía tímida por tratar a alguien sin honoríficos.

— Cuídate, _teme_! — expresaba el rubio dando un apretón de manos a su agrio amigo.  
>— Lo mismo digo.<p>

— Hinata-_oneechan_! — se aproximó Suiren a la ojiperla para abrazarla con cariño — Te extrañaré _Onee-chan_!  
>— Yo también, <em>Sui-chan<em> — Hinata se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de la pequeña niña rubia que veía en Hinata la hermana mayor que siempre quiso y que... pues no tiene. Porque para Suiren, Shion es su madre y amiga... pero buscaba una relación especial de hermanas. Cosas que no podía tener con Yanagi.  
>— Cuídese, Hinata-san. Esperamos volverla a ver por este pueblo. — mencionaba con respeto, característica notable en Yanagi. El pequeño estiró la mano pero la chica pelinegra lo abrazó — Sería genial volverlos a ver, Yanagi-chan. — Hinata sabía que el pequeño Uzumaki la apreciaba pero era un poco tímido o retraído para expresar sus emociones; era similar a Sasuke.<p>

Naruto se acercó a la chica bajita — Confío en que harás muy feliz a mi estúpido amigo. — dice con una sonrisa y toma su mano para besarla como todo caballero. Ella sonrojó un poco y Sasuke frunció el ceño por la impertinencia de Naruto, pero no lo golpeó. Hinata le hizo prometer a Sasuke que dejara un poco eso de los celos, aunque sea con aquellos conocidos que ya estaban casados... y más aún con hijos! (Ella solo quería que dejara de matar a Itachi y Naruto con la mirada...)

Los dos subieron al auto; Sasuke prendió el motor y cuando iba a arrancar el vehículo Naruto se acercó a la ventanilla del pasajero y opinó con sinceridad — Espero que tengas la decencia de invitarme a tu boda, Sasuke-teme. — Hinata sonrojó como tomate y el pelingro resopló con fastidio.

— Obvio lo haré. — Naruto sonrió con picardía y se alejó del carro para despedirse con el resto de su familia. Hinata observaba a su amado con los párpados muy abiertos y sin pestañear. Aquel automóvil desaparecía entre los árboles frondosos que adornaban el camino al onsen.

Regresaron a la casa de Itachi ubicada en **_Nanto_**, prefectura de **_Toyama_**.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

— ONE-CHAAAAAAAN! — grita Yosai desde el pórtico de la casa; el sonido del motor en el garaje lo hizo correr y abrir la puerta para abrazar a su _onee-san_. Detrás de él corría el pequeño Atsuki con una cara llena de felicidad. Apenas Hinata puso un pie fuera del auto los pequeños se lanzaron sobre ella para apretarla con gestos de amor y felicidad de volverla a ver.

Sasuke suspiró y Hinata lo miró, ella sonrió divertida. El rostro de Sasuke se veía un poco mohíno, pues sus sobrinos ni si quiera habían volteado a verlo y decirle un simple "hola". Aunque Sasuke no quisiera admitirlo, los niños lo hacían feliz y que ellos no le demostraran ese afecto lo entristecía un poco; después de todo eran los hijos de su Nii-san... Sasuke apreciaba mucho a Itachi y sería muy desconsiderado si no hiciera lo mismo por sus hijos.

— Bienvenida Hina-chan — salió Itachi a saludar.  
>— Gra-gracias Itachi-niichan... — Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Le costaría mucho adaptarse a dicha promesa... pero por ella haría lo que fuera.<br>— Y Konan? — pregunta, mientras baja las maletas del porta equipaje.  
>— Tiene una exhibición en el museo <em><strong>National Art Center<strong>_.  
>— E-eso es en <em><strong>Tokio<strong>_, ¿cierto? — mientras se levantaba, aún con los pequeños adheridos a las piernas.  
>— Sí, Hina-chan! — tomando una de la maletas, ligeramente triste — No volverá en dos días.<p>

— Hinata-oneechan! — Yosai toma la mano de la chica y la hala a la casa — Mira, mira! Lo preparamos Atsuki y yo para cuando regreses! — Ambos niños la empujaban para que entrara a casa; no podía negarse.

— Qué tal les fue? — Pregunta Ita-chan — No pasó _nada_ fuera de lo normal, ¿verdad? — con una mirada inquisidora, queriendo fastidiar a Sasuke más que saber realmente si pasó algo o no. Sasuke cerró los ojos y caminó a casa sin decir palabra alguna, prefería ignorar los comentario por el momento; Itachi sonreía con picardía y alegría.

Una vez todos sentados en la mesa, comiendo la merienda que habían preparado los pequeñines para ella _(claro, que con ayuda de Itachi)_.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta con curiosidad el pelinegro.  
>— Solucionado.<br>— Bien. — Hinata miró a a Sasuke, quería saber el tema de la extraña conversación de monosílabos que mantenían los hermanos. Sasuke divisó la cara de Hinata sin necesidad de mirarla fijamente — Es sobre mi trabajo, Hinata.  
>— Oh! Es cierto. — había olvidado que su amado estaba desempleado. Las vacaciones eran para disfrutar del paisaje y no andar preocupando por asuntos que se solucionarían tarde o temprano. — ¿Dónde trabajarás?<p>

Sasuke la miró extrañado, ella preguntado sin tratarlo de "usted". Eso lo alegró en su interior; ella sonrojó al darse cuenta y bajó la mirada para continuar comiendo.

— En la academia donde estudiaste el año anterior.  
>— Y tú también iras allí, Hina-chan! — Itachi sonreía.<br>— Vo-volveré a la misma academia? — estaba absorta. Se sentía feliz y algo incómoda. Tenía un asunto pendiente con un conocido en ese sitio.

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

— Hina-chan!  
>— Ino-san... — se acercan y abrazan. Los compañeros llegaban poco a poco dentro del salón de clases de tercer año, sección "C".<br>— Creía que te mudarías.  
>— No. Itachi-niisan y Sasuke-kun me dijeron que terminaría mis estudio aquí. — ambas sonríen alegremente.<br>— Hinata-san, Ino-san. Buenos días.  
>— Cada año te veo más serio, Shino-kun. — reprocha la rubia.<p>

Una vez todos los alumnos están dentro del salón y bien sentados el director Kisame expresa unas palabras: — Felicidades por comenzar su nuevo años dentro de este instituto...

— Ino-san... — susurra Hinata — Qué pasó con Kiba-kun?  
>— No lo he visto.<br>— No vendrá hoy. — susurra Shino — Ha estado triste estos días... — Hinata bajó la mirada y reflejó tristeza.

— Su nuevo maestro es... — Hinata, Ino y Shino dejaron de murmurar; ella abrió sus ojos de par en par — Sasuke Uchiha. — quien se presentó formalmente como maestro de cabecera. Por primera vez en toda su vida de trabajo era un maestro fijo y no un suplente. Ese puesto lo consiguió gracias a Itachi que le pidió de "favor" a su amigo Kisame que contratara a Sasuke para que enseñara en el salón de la señorita Hyuga. El director aceptó gustoso -_cofobligadocof_- por la petición de su compañero.

Hinata estaba ruborizada, podría ver más seguido a Sasuke, siempre y cuando no incumpla las reglas del instituto.

Una vez que el azabache dio su discurso de bienvenida y agradecimiento, el director prosiguió — Además tendrán un compañero nuevo... pasa. — un joven de tez blanca, al igual que su despeinada cabellera, ingresó al salón para pararse frente a todos y presentarse — Mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki, tengo 17 años, mi familia se mudó a esta prefectura hace unas semanas y espero que todos cuiden de mí — terminando con una reverencia.

Las chicas del salón estaban anonadadas por los nuevos miembros en le salón, pues tanto maestro como estudiante nuevo, estaban para comérselos! _xD_

Hinata miraba al nuevo estudiante directo a sus ojos, su cabeza estaba ladeada un poco y tenía entrecerrados sus parpados... — (( Es como si... si lo hubiera visto antes... )) — se preguntaba. El muchacho, al notar la inquisidora mirada, divisó los ojos de Hinata justo con los de él. Toneri entrecerró sus ojos por un par de segundos para luego abrirlos de golpe, mientras su boca estaba un tanto abierta también; tenía su expresión muy marcada. — Hi... Hinata-san? — pronunció con una voz dulce, ni parecida a la voz metódica y algo indiferente con la que se presentó.

Ella imitó el gesto de él — To-Toneri... chan? — pronunciaron sus labios en un susurró. La actitud totalmente indiferente que había mantenido durante todo el tiempo dentro del salón... desapareció. El muchacho caminó hacia ella con rapidez, la sujetó de los hombros para levantarla de su silla y la abrazó sin pedir permiso o esperar a tener un momento privado. Sasuke frunció el ceño lo más que daba mientras su sangre hervía... Sin embargo no lo golpeó, debía mantener la compostura... _(No creo que dure tanto :/)_

Ella estaba en shock. — Estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver, Hinata-san. — pronunció cerca de su oído con una voz dulce.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**(( No-no puedo creerlo... realmente es... es Toneri! ))**  
><strong>(( Lo quemaré vivo si no la suelta en menos de un segundo! ))<strong>

El último año escolar revelará uno que otro misterio...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan: <strong>Llegué a los 36! :o ... :O ... =O *se desmaya por la emoción* · · · *despierta de golpe*_

_Les aseguro que cuando llegué al número 30 iba a publicar, pero... __Con este me demoré un poco más... tenía que reescribir la trama :/ ... Ya que tomé la sugerencia de **"MeguK"** (Arigatou!) porque me hizo ver que el fic se llama -**S-soy una estudiante, S-sasuke-sensei!- **y tuve que reescribir toda la parte tres... pues me estaba alejando del tema principal -Maestro x Estudiante- xD ... __No sabía cómo meter a Naruto y Toneri en el mismo fic... eso me fastidiaba un poco. Por ello saqué el tema de Kiba para dar inicio al pasado de Hinata. Pero no se preocupen! No dejaré el asunto de Kiba en el aire; lo cerraré a su debido tiempo! Con esto les doy a entender que habrá una CUARTA entrega... oh! Sinceramente estoy con la idea base... creo que a medida que escriba se me hará más facil ;D Y espero (ruego) que no me demore tanto como con este... (-_-)_

_No sé ustedes, pero en los animes que he visto (varios, por cierto) siempre el chico ve desnuda a la chica... Quise cambiar eso un poco. Bueno, bastante..._

**_(( ¡ FANSERVICE ! ))_**

_xD ... =Q *muere desangrada en el suelo*_

_**Cultura general:** Sepan que los lugares que cité (la posada, el pueblo y las prefecturas) son reales! *saca pecho con orgullo* Y si no me creen, vayan a Google-maps y curioseen un poco! ;D - Además de: __Sauce: Yanagi - __Nenúfar: Suiren  
>No lo sé... me gustaron cuando los busqué. Sí! No me gusta escribir los nombres de mis hijos inventados al azar... lo mismo pasó con Yanagi y Atsuki. Averiguo el significado y con ello me baso en el aspecto y personalidad.. LOL<em>

**_Reviews? (-_-)/_**

_Esta vez no les pediré que escriban, no habrá meta esta vez pues... como el final da a entender de una cuarta entrega, creo que no es necesario pedir (pero si me gustaría que lo hicieran!) :3_

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... RECICLADO!_**


End file.
